


What Lies Beneath

by Rraz45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Consort to the Ruler of Hell Dean Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Evil Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ruler of Hell Sam Winchester/Consort Dean Winchester, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rraz45/pseuds/Rraz45
Summary: When Dean's deal came due, Sam was willing to do anything to save Dean. He was even willing to accept his destiny, and take his throne in Hell. Of course when Sam pulled Dean off the rack, Dean accepted his place at Sam's side. But everything is not perfect between the Boy King and his Consort. With so many secrets and lies, will Dean remain at Sam's side?
Relationships: Brief Lilith/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Lilith (Supernatural), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lilith/Original Female Character, Meg Masters/Original Male Character(s), Meg Masters/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), past Ruby/Sam Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 72





	1. In the Beginning

The king of Hell had been human once. Before he took claim over the land of the damned, the king had a life born on Earth. His name is Sam Winchester; and one point in time he had been a hunter. It was a family business, hunting. At first it been Sam, his father, and his brother who hunted; soon it was just Sam and his brother Dean. Dean meant everything to the youngest Winchester. Growing up, the Winchester brothers only had each other.

The younger Winchester always had a dark destiny. It was set in stone the moment the yellow eyed demon, Azazel, bled into the boy’s mouth when he was six months old. But Sam grew up fighting what he was told to become. But he couldn’t fight forever. The day he gave in to the darkness inside of him was the day he died. It was a last man standing challenge between all the children like Sam who were specially chosen by the yellow eyed demon. But Sam didn’t make it out in one piece.

But a miracle happened; Dean made a deal to bring Sam back. The older Winchester did not know at the time that his sibling accepted the powers bestowed upon him. And Dean also didn’t realize that killing Azazel was the final step in Sam’s rise to power. Sam kept it a secret as the year Dean was given began to dwindle. When Dean sold his soul, he was given one year before the deal was up. Sam didn’t try as hard to get his brother out of the deal. It was an unbreakable deal anyways. But the younger Winchester had special plans for his brother. Sam loved Dean, more than a brother should love his sibling. It should have bothered the hazel-eyed male, but he didn’t care. Everything was all planned out, and he was going to get his way.

The first trouble Sam had run into was Bobby Singer. Bobby was another hunter and a surrogate father to the Winchesters. The aging man noticed that Sam was not adamant and passionate about getting Dean out of the deal. But Sam just played it cool. Bobby had no idea what Sam had become. Though Bobby did try to bring up to Dean’s attentions, but the older Winchester has always been blinded when it came to Sam. Nothing else mattered in Dean’s eyes. For Dean, Sammy was the most important thing. So Dean ignored Bobby’s cautious warnings.

The days flew by and Dean’s year was almost up. The brothers got even closer as the days went by. It gave Sam hope that Dean wouldn’t be disgusted when Sam finally told him how much Sam really loved his brother. Then the day finally came. Sam could hear the Hell Hounds howl for his brother’s blood. It was too late to run and too late to fight. The Hell Hound slashed through his brother, dragging his soul to the pit. Sam held his brother’s dying, ripped body and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. “Don’t worry Dean,” Sam whispered, “it will all be over soon.”

When Dean woke up, he was in the pit. Chains held him in place through different parts of his body. Mind numbing fear coursed through his veins. “Somebody help me! Sam!” Dean screamed for his brother until his voice was raw.

Then suddenly Dean was freed. He was on all fours, gasping for air as the pain his body felt vanished. Strong arms lifted up and into a warm, built chest.

“I told you it was going to be alright,” a familiar male voice spoke.

The older Winchester’s eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be. He turned his head for conformation. “Sammy,” Dean’s voice was a mix between awe and prayer.

Sam smiled at his brother. “Yeah, it’s me Dean,” he responded.

Dean’s green eyes watered with unshed tears. “How?” he questioned.

Sam silenced his brother with a kiss. The older man’s eyes were widened considerably, but he did not pull away.Instead, Dean hesitantly kissed back. Sam took that as a good sign. When the two broke away from their embrace, Sam looked back into his brother’s eyes and smiled. “I promise everything will be alright Dean,” he reassured.

Dean gulped. He didn’t understand how his baby brother could promise that, but he didn’t want to lose Sam. The younger Winchester brought his lips to the other man’s, and reluctantly, Dean returned the kiss. It was only the beginning….


	2. Forever Gone, Forever You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years later, the King of Hell and his chosen Consort play with the souls torn into the pit

The blond woman screamed as the sharp knife ran across her collarbone from shoulder to shoulder. “You scream so easily,” her torturer muttered, a little dissatisfied.

The woman’s torturer was none other than Dean Winchester. Dean’s skill with a blade was legendary in the pit. It was one of the main reasons he became master torturer. The female soul before him was just a past time. She killed her husband and her husband’s lover in a fit of rage before killing herself. The blond girl’s soul was weak, one that will be easy to break. Normally, Dean wouldn’t pay any mind to a soul like hers, but she had a purpose to fill, and he wanted to have a bit to fun.

Dean lowered his blade. A devilish grin appeared on his lips. He lowered his head towards hers so he could whisper in her ear. She trembled at the feel of his hot breath on her milky skin.

“I bet you scream when you finish too,” he whispered.

His hand caressed her arm. The blood on her arm from her wounds smeared on his hand and her skin. The woman’s brown eyes darted to his face. She would be lying if she didn’t find him attractive. She figured most would. The straps that held her in place on the rack loosened. She felt herself being lifted off the hard surface of her imprisonment and onto the floor. Her glazed eyes fluttered open and closed. The blood loss made her feel weak and dizzy. Dean moved to lean over her body. He knew he could have her begging him to pleasure her. His green eyes glanced to the corner of the room across from him. He could feel a familiar set of eyes on him, watching him with intense intent. It was a fucking turn on for Dean. His mouth found her pulse on her neck and he began to nibble at the pleasurable spot. Without even thinking, she moaned at the feeling, her body wanting to feel more. She forgot that the man above her had been torturing her for the last three days.

She felt his muscular leg spread hers. Suddenly the realization came crashing back to her. She began to struggle, but he was too strong for her. Besides, the pleasure was so much better than the pain he had dealt her over the last few days. Slowly and nervously, she brought her hand up to caress his arms. Maybe if she pleased him, then he would stop hurting her. He had already removed his shirt that stained with her blood. Dangling from his neck was a unique amulet. It was different and it intrigued her. She fingered the metallic figurine head. Dean noticed and roughly back handed her across her pale cheeks.

“Don’t,” he growled.

Tears stung her eyes but she nodded her head. He went back to fingering her entrance. Just like he expected, she was wet for him.

A smirk formed on his lips. “You want me don’t you,” he taunted seductively in her ear.

She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. He removed his fingers from her wet mound and she groaned aloud from the loss of the pleasurable contact.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” he demanded.

Fearing that he would put right back on the rack, she gave into this humiliation. “Please, I want you,” she begged in a moan.

She bucked her hips to his to feel. The smirk never wavered from Dean’s lips. He glanced back up at the eyes watching him, and he could see the lust burning in the depths.

With a brutally hard thrust, Dean entered her. She moaned at the pleasure and pain it brought her. She closed her eyes and just focused on the physical stimulation she was receiving. With agonizing slowness, he pulled out of her before brutally thrusting back in. The woman bit her bottom lips so hard it bled. Seeing the crimson liquid staining her lips, Dean couldn’t resist the urge to taste. It was sweet, like most human blood. And Dean thinks about all the better tasting blood he had in the past. The woman spread her legs further so he could thrust into her deeper. He glanced back at the eyes watching his every move, and the smirk returned to his lips. Dean knew the other person could smell her blood and her arousal. Her eyes were closed as their bodies molded together while he pounded inside her. Dean’s right hand not so subtly reached for his blade. She didn’t open her eyes nor seem to notice. For a moment, Dean closed his eyed and imagined the pleasure of what he was about to do. Opening his emerald orbs and grinning wickedly, he slashed the blade through her left nipple. Her eyes shot open as she wailed in pain. However, Dean was not finished.

Every time he harshly thrusted inside her, his blade would cut across her skin. She was begging, pleading for it to end. She was losing a lot of blood. She was about to die. He felt his release near. He wanted to come the moment she gave away her last breath. Dean’s eyes glanced back at the person who truly had his attention and focus. The eyes were entranced at the sight before them. With a gurgling cough, the woman underneath Dean stilled. He groaned and came inside her; her dying breath did send him over the edge. He pulled his now softening member out of her and glanced at her body. Blood was mostly covering after all the slices he slashed into her skin. She looked better this way, caked in her own blood.

There was an audible groan from the corner. Dean stood up and a genuine smile appeared on his lips. The person standing there finally took a step forward, towards the man who was naked and eagerly ready for him. It was none other than the king, Sam. He roughly grabbed Dean and slammed him up in to the wall behind him. Dean arched his head back and moaned in pleasure. Sam swiftly ripped off the shirt that covered his lover’s well-built chest. Then Sam’s mouth claims the other’s man lips in a dominating kiss. Their tongues tasting each other like it was their first and last time. Dean already felt himself starting to harden once more. His hands reached to unbutton the other male’s jeans. Sam lifted Dean up, and instinctively Dean wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. He knew Sam would have no trouble holding him up. Sam gave his lover no preparation when he thrusted inside him. Dean let out a mix between a scream and a moan when Sam fully was inside him.

“Fuck Sammy,” he groaned.

Sam smiled and claimed his lover’s lips as he slowly pulled out. The taste of the woman’s blood in his lover’s mouth drove him in lust frenzy.

Their sex was rough, but both of them loved every minute of it. Dean came first, untouched. He spurted his semen on both his and Sam’s abdomens. Sam followed suit right after. He stilled his thrusting as he came inside; Dean’s orgasm was the final tug for Sam. The two of them panted and stared into each other’s lust clouded eyes. Dean unlocked his legs from his lover’s waist, though Sam kept them upright. His hand idly played with the necklace that hung from Dean’s neck. The shorter male smiled and nuzzled into his lover’s neck, basking in his lover’s attentions. Sammy had given him the amulet. He didn’t want anyone else to touch the treasured gift Sam had given him.

Though it has been only twenty years since Dean Winchester’s contract came due and his soul was dragged to the pit, twenty four hundred years have passed in Hell. Sam ruled the land of the damned. He was a great and fearful ruler. And by his side was his mate, Dean; Dean who was the most loyal to Sam in every way, and loved him unconditionally. Though Dean was different than most. He was only half a demon. Sam made sure of that. He didn’t want to lose what made Dean, Dean to the fires of the pit. But sometimes even the king of Hell can forget how much the pit can change a person.


	3. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is at a war meeting when he gets a pleasant surprise from his consort....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read the tags/warnings before reading

The room where the king met his advisors was empty. Sam smiled; he had planned it that way. He needed to conduct some personal and private business before he met his most trusted. The frustration he felt was clearly written on his handsome face. His most powerful demon was causing the king mischief, and he was not going to allow it to continue. Or worse, let it escalate.

The doors to the room swung open. A very attractive blond walked in the room. She had ice cold blue eyes of her humanity, and a milky white for her demonic nature. She had all the right curves with milky skin.

Sam knew who it was without turning around. “Lilith,” he greeted.

Lilith smirked. She was the oldest and most powerful demon. The first turned by Lucifer if anyone believed the legend. But a lot of the demons, mostly the younger ones, do not believe in the devil for they have never seen him or felt him. While other demons believed. The ones that did believe were the older ones; the ones who were no longer power hungry and gained wisdom. Lilith is one of those. She is the only demon who truly knows the answer. Though she kept the answer a secret. Knowledge is the ultimate power.

“So did you want to speak to me privately? Or am I just early?” Lilith questioned in a somewhat mocking manner.

Sam turned around. His aura reeked of an awesome dark power boiling underneath the surface.

His hazel eyes were darkened in anger. “I think you know the answer Lilith,” he responded.

The blond nodded her head and moved so she could take her usual seat. She always sat to the right of her king considering she was his number one advisor. The king’s mate may be his right hand, but when it concerned business Lilith was the one Sam went to.

“Maybe,” she spoke with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. The demon could be a devious little minx when she wanted. Other times she really made him proud as the fearful demon that could make Hell tremble. She had her usefulness, but that usefulness will not protect her forever.

“Dean is **my** mate, **my** consort,” he growled. An unreadable expression could be found on the demon’s face. The glare on the King’s face added emphasis to his words. “You will do well to remember that,” he added.

Lilith raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t hide the devious smirk that formed her lips. “Or what, you’ll kill me?”

Sam leaned close to her, his eyes blazing in fury. “I just might,” he threatened.

The smirk only widened on her lips. “You wouldn’t,” she replied.

He raised a curious eyebrow.

The demon leaned forward in her seat and her king leaned back to amuse her. “You forget I know everything about you. The darkness inside you that you keep hidden. I know everything that you don’t want Dean to know,” she smugly stated, “I can only imagine how he would react to the truth.”

Sam glared at her. He couldn’t kill her just yet, he still needed her. He was suddenly reminded by her minion Ruby, who once held the same tactics, and tried to step between the brothers and break them apart.

“I will not warn you again,” he warned her.

At that moment, the other advisors entered to the room. Lilith leaned back in her chair. Amusement still reflected in her attractive round face. Sam’s face was blank, but the anger still danced in his eyes. The other demons noticed the thick tension in the room. They raised a curious eyebrow but spoke nothing of it. They knew better than to ask questions that could fuel their king’s short temper.

“Take your seats,” Sam nodded.

Without another word, each of the demons took their seats at the circular table around their king. Sam cleared his throat. It was time to get down to business.

The demon sitting to the left at the king’s seat cleared his throat. Sam waved his hand motioning the demon to speak. The demon glanced at his king, and lowered his head in respect. He then glanced at the others in the room. 

“I have knowledge that angels are ready to storm the devil’s gate in Africa, the one protected by the monks,” he stated.

The other demons glanced at one another before turning their gazes to their king.

“The monks were ordered by the angels long ago to guard the gate so it is no surprise there,” a female demon, who sat on the other side of Lilith, thought aloud.

This female demon had dark auburn hair with ice cold blue eyes. She had long, supple legs and grey demonic eyes. Her name is Cassandra, and she was the first demon Lilith ever converted from witchcraft.

“With the recent and more aggressive angel attacks, it seems like they are after something,” the male demon continued.

Sam grabbed his chin as he thought. The demon did have a point. It did explain a lot of things. But what could the angels be after? The king was certain he was going to find out.

“Our ranks are not ready for a full on war,” he stated. The demons nodded their head in agreement. “We need to get ourselves ready for when the time comes, we will strike with a vengeance,” Sam promised.

Bloodlust gleamed in the demons’ eyes at the very thought.

“What should we do with the angels now?” the same male demon asked.

“It’s most likely a smaller garrison, they wouldn’t want to send in the full ranks,” Lilith stated.

Sam nodded his head at her words. “Lilith, I believe you can take care of our pests,” he spoke.

An evil grin formed on her lips and her eyes went to her demonic milky white. “I can and I will,” she responded.

Sam smirked. He knew Lilith will take care of it. “If you manage to capture an angel that would be most pleasing,” he added.

Lilith continued to grin.

Suddenly the doors to the room were opened. The demons all glanced at the intruder. It was forbidden for anyone to enter the room when they were meeting. Sam glanced behind him to see the nuance himself when he noticed his demon’s eyes were trained on the intruder. It was Dean. But what caught everyone attention was that Dean was only wearing a pair of tight fitting boxers. Sam could see the lust in his minions’ eyes, especially Lilith. It enraged him that they were lusting after what is his. Dean slid his arms around his lover’s neck and nibbled on his ears.

“Sammy,” he greeted.

Sam glanced at the demons in the room. “Leave,” he ordered.

The demons did not need to be told twice. Lilith stared at the green-eyed male as she walked away. Sam noticed and glared at her. She only smirked at her king in response. He wouldn’t do anything to her. A minute later, the king was left alone with his mate.

There was a matching smirk on both men’s faces. “Dean…” Sam chastised.

Dean’s lips moved to nibble on his lover’s neck. “What?” he murmured with false innocence. 

Both of them knew what was on the other’s mind.

“I was in the middle of something,” the king stated.

The mischievous smile never wavered from the sandy blonde’s lips. “And….” he muttered.

Sam couldn’t help but smile as well. His eyes raked over his lover’s body. He didn’t want anyone to look at what was his and his alone. “You can’t come waltzing in here,” Sam continued.

Dean knew it was about Sam’s possessiveness. Dean was Sam’s and only Sam’s. And he knew how to use that to his advantage. “I had to get your attention somehow,” the shorter man spoke.

Sam watched as his lover move to stand in front of him. Both men’s eyes were clouded in lust. “And now that you have it?” the taller man questioned.

Dean lowered himself on to his knees in front of his lover, and his hand’s rested on his king’s knees. Their eyes were locked on to one another. Dean’s hand moved to his mate’s zipper on his jeans. It was obvious by the tent created that the king was turned on. Slowly, the green-eyed male pulled his lover’s stiffened member from his jeans. The older man kneeling licked his lips. In a swift movement, he took Sam’s erection into his mouth. Sam groaned in pleasure and tightly gripped his lover’s hair. Dean’s cheeks hallowed out as he took all of his mate into his mouth, his tongue licking at the sensitive skin of the head.

“You are such a greedy little cock slut,” the king muttered.

He thrusted his hips in tune with his mate’s bobbing head. Sam felt his release near. He stared into his lover’s emerald orbs all the while. The king’s breath hitched and he released into his mate’s mouth. Dean greedily swallowed his lover’s load. His tongue still licking at the now softening member.

Sam leaned forward and brought his lips to his mate. Dean opened his mouth to make the kiss more passionate. Without breaking from his lover’s lips, Dean moved to straddle the other man’s lap. Sam could feel his mate’s erection pulsing into his lap. After a moment, they broke away from the kiss. A smirk formed on the king’s lips. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small knife. Dean stared at the glistening blade as it moved to his mate’s collar bone. Sam made a small knick on his skin and blood ran down his tanned skin. Green eyes were blown wide from lust. The enticing siren’s song of the king’s blood already entrapped the sandy-haired male. Sam nodded his head, and Dean brought his mouth to the small cut. He lapped up the already spilt blood, before sucking down some more. He rubbed his pulsing erection against his mate’s hardening one. Sam was enjoying this just as much as his mate, and thrusted his hips along with Dean’s. It didn’t take long for Dean to go over his edge. His king’s blood was a sexual high for him.

Dean licked at the now closing wound on his mate’s neck. Sam ran his hands down his mate’s back, his nails racking the smooth skin. The king’s mate was still craving his lover. And judging by the lust blown pupils, Sam was feeling the same thing too. He pushed his mate off him and stood up. Sam lifted his hand up and softly caressed his mate’s cheek.

“So fucking pretty Dean,” he muttered.

For Sam, he spoke the truth. In his eyes, there would be no other that could satisfy him in all ways like Dean can.

“I’m going to fuck you like the whore you are,” the king whispered the promise.

Dean shuddered. He was most definitely willing. Sam pulled down his pants and boxers before stripping his lover of the flimsy boxers Dean strutted in. The green-eyed male licked his lips. He wants it so bad right now. Swiftly, the king flipped Dean over so the sandy blond was bent over the table. Sam placed a soft kiss on the back of his lover’s left shoulder and smiled. In one swift movement, Sam roughly thrusted himself inside his mate. Dean arched his back when he felt his lover bottom out. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but he refrained. His body belonged to Sam. The taller man gripped the other man’s hips so tightly; it was bound to leave bruises. The king’s mate was tight, and it was very pleasing to the powerful ruler.

“So fucking tight Dean,” Sam murmured, “Such a greedy little cock slut.”

Dean could not help but moan loudly at the feel of the rough treatment Sammy was providing him. “Fuck Sammy,” he groaned.

“You are going to scream my name,” the king promised.

It wasn’t long before Sam came. Once he finished, he began to stroke his mate’s straining erection. Dean thrusted his hips in tune with Sam’s movements, and it didn’t take him long to cum. And Dean did scream his lover’s name when he finished. Both men panted, and sweat glistened on their naked bodies. The high of their orgasms still affected both of them.

Dean turned around and lazily kissed the younger man’s lips. He knew Sammy loved seeing the wanton and needy side of the green-eyed male. A part of Dean was so dependent on the need of Sammy’s blood and cock. And in times like these, the shorter male acted more like his whore than the king’s mate. The two men separated to put their clothes back on. Sam didn’t look at his lover once. It made Dean frown. He couldn’t help but wonder what Sam wanted. Did all he want was someone willing to open their legs to him, or was he still in love with Dean? A lot of things have changed since Dean became the king’s consort and true mate, and doubts have crept into the green-eyed male’s mind. Where was Dean’s place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change commenting to being moderated. Please do not comment that you don't like the pairing or the kinks within the fic. Please read the warning and tags before reading the fic. If it's not for you, then I understand. But please move on, and don't leave a hateful comment.


	4. Give Unto Me

Dean headed back inside the Hell’s equivalent of a palace from his rack. Crowley had visited him earlier. The king of Crossroads flirted shamelessly with the green-eyed torturer. Dean rolled his eyes at the memory. The demon couldn’t take the hint that Dean was not interested. After all, the sandy blond male only has eyes for Sam, their king. Dean knew that there would be no other for him. He just wished some of the other demons would take the damn hint. The male frowned. He did not like most other demons. But it was ok since most other demons hated the king’s mate and consort. Those black-eyed hell spawn bitches were expendable in the Consort’s mind.

Dean entered the palace a moment later. It was quiet as usual. He knew Sammy will be in either the throne room or in his private quarters. The green-eyed male decided to head to the latter. He was more than likely not running into demons that way. The less black-eyed bitches he had to deal with, the better.

As Dean rounded the corner, his left shoulder bumped into a smaller one. The sandy-haired male glanced to his left, and a small smile appeared on his lips. “Sandra,” Dean greeted.

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the nickname the king’s consort had for her, but her blue eyes shown clear amusement. He was the only one she will let slide calling her that name. “Dean, already bored by the agonizing screams of the new arrivals?” she joked.

He chuckled. “Nah, just thought of something that could be better,” he responded.

The older demon raised an eyebrow. “Oh and what could that be?” she asked though she already knew the answer.

A smug smile formed on the male’s lips. “Making lemonade with Sammy,” Dean answered.

Cassandra shook her head. Her king only allowed his mate to call him Sammy and most of the time Sam. He killed the last demon who called him the familiar nickname. She shook her shoulders in false disinterest. “I guess,” she shrugged.

The green-eyed torturer chuckled. “Says the demon who prefers to stay single,” he retorted.

She pouted her lips. “That’s true. Why settle down with just one person,” she replied with a wink.

Dean shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re missing,” he spoke with thinly veiled amusement under the surface.

The old demon bit her lip. _‘If only Dean really knew,’_ she thought. In Hell, monogamy was not a thing. “We’ll see about that,” she promised.

He nodded his head. “I know you will change your mind one day,” Dean vowed.

“Only time will tell,” she responded with false promise.

For a moment, they just stood there smiling at one another. Finally Cassandra decided to break the silence. “Well are just going to stand here or are you going to go find the king?” she questioned with an amused smile.

A smile reappeared on the sandy blonde’s lips. “I’ll see you,” he spoke before heading down the hall.

Cassandra shook her head. Dean Winchester was certainly one of a kind.

“I can think of something better for you to do Cassandra,” a feminine voice spoke from behind the red-headed demon.

Cassandra turned around and came to face to face with a certain blond that she knew all too well. A smirk formed on her red lips. “Care to share what that is Lilith?” she asked.

Lilith took two steps closer to the other demon. There were only a couple inches that separated them. “I think you know the answer to that,” she spoke in a breathless voice.

Cassandra’s eyes fell on to the blonde’s soft lips. Lilith leaned forward and brought her lips to Cassandra’s. The red-head immediately kissed back. It was a kiss full of tongue and teeth fueled by passion. After a long moment, the two demons broke apart, ready to take this farther.

“Your place?” Cassandra asked with hazy eyes and a seductive smirk.

Lilith smirked as well and nodded her head.

The two of them reappeared in Lilith’s private quarters. The two lovers ripped their clothes in a flurry as they rushed to the bed. They fell to the soft mattress tangled in each other’s limbs. Cassandra wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist as Lilith bit the red-head’s lips hard enough to bleed. Lilith moaned at the coppery taste that flooded her taste buds. It was better than any human aphrodisiac. She greedily drank from the wound until the two demons needed to fill their lungs with some much needed air. The two took a moment to stare into each other’s glazed eyes.

A small smile appeared on the flame-haired demon’s lips. “So why not seek Crowley’s company like you usually do Lilith?” Cassandra curiously asked as she pushed her body up against her lover’s.

The blond moaned at the physical contact. She nibbled at her lover’s sweet skin on her neck before answering, “Crowley is not my concern for the moment.”

Cassandra inwardly rolled her eyes at the older demon’s answer. Lilith and Crowley were the definition of hot and cold. They only went to one another when they were in the mood for each other’s company.

Lilith’s lips were suddenly back on the younger demon’s lips in a forceful, searing kiss. She wasted no more time. Her hand cupped her lover’s wet mound while her mouth latched on to Cassandra’s left nipple. The blonde’s tongue lick the sensitive skin, hardening the younger demon’s nipple. Cassandra arched her back and moaned pleasurably the sensations her body was feeling. Suddenly Lilith bit down on her lover’s breast drawing blood. Cassandra cried out both pain and ecstasy as her lover drank from the wound. Lilith licked her lips as she removed her lips from the damaged skin before bringing her lips to Cassandra’s in a heated kiss. Cassandra could taste her own blood in the kiss. The blond continued to rub her lover’s womanhood as she broke away from the searing kiss.

“You’re so wet,” Lilith murmured in the red-head’s ear.

Cassandra cried out as the older demon slipped a finger inside her. The red-headed demon gripped her lover’s shoulders tightly. Lilith slipped another finger inside Cassandra.

“So tight,” the blond muttered as her fingers moved in and out of the younger demon.

Cassandra’s hips meat every thrust Lilith’s fingers made. It was not long before Lilith brought her lover over the edge. Cassandra came crying out Lilith’s out name. The blond slipped her fingers out of her lover’s wet mound with a pop and brought their lips to a soft kiss. After a long moment, the two demons broke apart with small smiles on their faces.

“You are still the same Cassandra,” Lilith stated.

Cassandra chuckled. She thought about the very first time she had ever met Lilith. “I remember it was the Greek Trojan War when we first met,” she stated.

The blond nodded her head. “The men did not believe your psychic gift to see the future,” she added.

Cassandra smiled and looked into her lover’s cold blue eyes. “A gift you gave me,” the younger demon stated.

Lilith nodded her head. Cassandra brought her lips to her lover’s. “My turn,” she breathed onto her lover’s lip.

Lilith smiled. Yes, she was glad she sought out Cassandra’s company.

* * *

Sam heard a knock on his bedroom door. Sitting on the corner of the bed, he looked up.

“Sammy,” spoke Dean’s voice.

The tension the king felt visibly dissipated. If there was one thing that could calm the raging fires within the king, it was Dean. “Dean,” Sam uttered.

With much more confidence, Dean entered the bedroom he shared with his brother. Only Dean and Sam could enter the room freely; all others needed Sam’s permission to enter. Dean was appreciative of that fact. It was like this was his safe haven from the life Hell provided them.

When Dean entered, he headed straight toward his brother and stopped in the open splay of his brother’s legs. Sam’s hazel eyes looked up and locked onto his lover’s green ones.

“Come here,” Sam spoke with a slight jerk of his head.

Immediately, Dean fell to his knees and worshiped his brother. Sam’s hand immediately began to caress his consort’s cheek; a soft smile appeared on the king’s lips. He leaned in close, so that their lips could meet. A sudden flash of anger appeared on Sam’s face. Swiftly, his grip on his brother’s chin tightened. Dean flinched as his brother’s nails dug into his jaw.

“Sammy?” Dean questioned in a nervous tone.

Sam leaned in further and took a deep inhale. “Who the hell have you been with?” Sam demanded answers in a growl.

A confused expression appeared on Dean’s face. “What?” he responded.

But Sam was quick to back hand Dean, and the force of the blow knocked Dean fully onto the ground.

“How dare you sully yourself with someone else!” Sam yelled as he jumped to his feet, “You belong to me and only me!”

Sudden realization filled the elder Winchester, and he pushed himself back to his feet. “Sammy, I didn’t stray, I promise,” he vowed.

The anger continued to darken the younger Winchester’s face. “I can smell another on you Dean! Don’t lie to me!” he yelled.

Dean reached for Sam’s hand, and his emerald orbs had a pleading look. “I swear, Crowley tried to kiss me, but I wouldn’t let him. I only want you Sammy,” Dean spoke the truth.

Hazel eyes stared into green, and nothing was spoken for a long moment. Finally, Sam pulled Dean to his feet and spoke, “I believe you Dean.”

Dean instantly smiled at his brother’s words. Dean hated to have his brother’s ire.

Sam’s hands caressed Dean’s reddened cheek. “I’m sorry Dean,” he continued, “I just can’t stand the thought of you with anyone else.”

Dean licked his lips and closed his eyes. “I don’t want anyone else, just you,” he promised.

With Dean’s eyes closed, he never saw the smile on his brother’s lips. Rather than use his words, Sam instead brought his lips to Dean’s, and he instantly dominated his brother’s mouth. Dean was quick to surrender to his brother, and both of them shuddered at the taste of Dean’s submission.

“Tell me you belong to me,” Sam whispered as he threw his brother onto the bed.

As Dean scrambled to the front of the bed, he replied, “I’m yours.”

Both brothers made quick work of undressing themselves. When they were both naked, Sam lowered himself onto the bed, hovering over his consort. The complete trust in Dean’s emerald orbs was completely intoxicating. Sam was quick as he shimmied down his brother’s body, so his brother’s engorged member was in the direct path of his lips. Dean spread his legs to give his brother room, and then Sam was quick to engulf Dean’s member into his mouth. Dean shouted at the feeling of the tight, warm heat of his brother’s mouth surrounding his cock.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned.

Sam was quick to swallow the whole member. Dean’s eyes rolled back at the feeling. Then Sam’s fingers were quick to enter his brother’s hole. Dean’s mouth shot open at the feeling of his brother’s finger inside him. First one, then two opening him up for the main show.

“Sammy,” Dean pleaded as his body moved closer and closer to orgasm, “I need you. Fuck. Need you inside me. Fuck me.”

And who was Sam to deny such perfect begging. Sam’s mouth moved away from his brother’s cock, and his fingers swiftly left Dean, leaving him feeling open and empty. Grabbing his brother’s legs in his arms, Sam swiftly entered his brother. Both brothers eyes shut at the feeling of the penetration. Sam knew the closest he was going to get to Heaven was when he fucked his Dean full.

Sam’s pace was harsh and unrelentless. Dean grabbed his king's arms and hung for the ride. His head was thrown back and breathless moans escaped his swollen lips. Dean was the first to come, untouched like he had been trained to do. The feeling of his brother’s hole squeezing his member, drove Sam over the edge as well. When the aftershocks wore off, Sam slid out of his brother and moved to lay beside him. Dean was quick to shift onto his side and cuddle into his brother. Sam was still his home, and he felt so safe in Sam’s arms.

“I know we used to be human once,” Dean’s voice was soft.

Sam eyes glanced at his brother. This had the potential to be very bad, and Sam was not looking forward to reestablishing his consort’s obedience. “Mmhmm,” Sam chose to use nonverbals for the moment.

Dean’s hands softly traced his lover’s ribs. “I know we were, but I don’t remember it,” the elder Winchester continued.

Dean could not see the relief his brother was feeling from Dean’s admission. “I guess it really doesn’t matter right,” Dean wondered as he turned his head to face his lover.

Sam shook his head. “What matters is that we always have each other,” Sam agreed.

Dean nodded his head and moved to bring their lips together. He was never going to tell Sam that something was starting to feel very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed (with the exception of the first chapter) each chapter is the name of the song, which fits the theme of each chapter. I recommend listening to the song and reading :)


	5. Angel's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building the actual plot of this story. Lilith returns to Hell with an angel as her prisoner. Sam wants answers.

Both Sam and Dean were lying in bed with a sheet around their waist to cover their nudity. Sam was asleep on his back, and Dean was sleeping in his side. His back and body tucked into Sam’s left side. Both men were sound asleep, completely lost to the outside world. For once, everything was very peaceful. A sudden knocking brought the King of Hell out from the land of dreams. His eyes glanced toward his lover; his consort groaned at the noise before snuggling further into the bed then returning fully to his dreams. With a wave of his hands, Sam opened the double doors that led to his bedroom.

“Enter,” his tone was gruff but soft, as to not to wake the other occupant in his bed.

The demon who knocked took a step into his king’s chambers. His eyes inked black as he scented the air. The stench of sex was still strong; it was even more addicting considering it was the scent of his king and the consort. There was nothing more seductive to all of Hell’s residents. The demon continued his journey into the bedroom. The bedroom was large, spacious, and plush; it was fit for a king.

At the center of the room was a large king size bed, and the demon stopped a couple feet away from the foot of the bed. He was in the line of sight from his king, and he waited to be acknowledged. His king’s hazel eyes glowed for the briefest of moments as they took in the sight of the demon.

“This had better be important to intrude here of all places,” his king threatened in a quiet voice.

This was Sam’s place to be alone with Dean, to absorb his brother’s love and devotion for him. Here he was not so much the King of Hell but more so just Sam Winchester.

The demon lowered his gaze in deferment toward his king. “Lilith returned with her minions, and she captured an angel,” the demon explained.

Sam’s eyes widened and he sat up in bed. This was good news; Lilith was the best at what she did. No other demon could handle angels better than her. “That is good news,” Sam agreed.

The demon’s eyes glanced toward the other occupant in the bed. The Consort was still lost in the land of dreams. The demon looked at the Consort with longing. To this demon, there was no one more beautiful, and he coveted the King’s most valuable treasure. There was nothing more erotic than the sight of the Consort spreading himself in offering to the king. Sam’s eyes narrowed at the obvious the lust in the demon’s eyes toward Dean. The demons were allowed to look, to want from afar. It raised Sam’s status; he was the one who could only possess Dean in such a way. If they were to touch though, then Sam would destroy anyone who tempted to touch what was his.

“Tell Lilith that I want to greet our guest properly,” Sam ordered with a wave of his hand as dismissal.

The demon knew better than to linger; he valued his life after all. The demon bowed his head and took his leave.

Meanwhile, Sam leaned down and softly kissed his lover. Dean’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he felt his lover’s lips on his own.

“Sammy,” Dean’s voice was still groggy from sleep.

He slowly blinked his eyes opened and then smiled at the sight of his brother. Sam found a smile on his lips; a natural response to Dean’s own smile.

“I have to go now. I want you to stay here and sleep,” Sam softly spoke.

Dean nodded his head and found his eyes closing on their own accord. Sure, sleep sounded so good right now. “Mmk Sammy,” he uttered before he back to asleep once more.

Sam took a minute to stare at his sleeping brother. The younger Winchester felt no guilt for using his powers to put his sibling in a deep sleep that only he could wake. Sam did not want Dean to get hurt; this angel could use his consort to hurt Sam. And Sam was not going to let that happen.

With a deep breath, Sam climbed out and got dressed. The angels have become more and more of a problem lately, and Sam was ready for some answers. When Sam exited his chambers, he used his powers to seal the doors tightly shut. His consort was vulnerable inside, and Sam banned all others from entering the doors. If anyone other than Sam even touched the doors, then they would burn into a crisp.

Lilith was waiting for Sam in her special torture chamber. The angel was already pinned up to Lilith’s rack. The angel was male dark eyes and black hair. He had stubble that was slowly turning into a beard. His head hung low in the chains, but eyes stared at both Sam and Lilith with contempt and hate.

“A very good job Lilith,” Sam praised his second in command.

There was a wicked smile on Lilith’s soft lips. She may not always see eye to eye with her king, but she still respected his throne.

“I hope you will let me watch,” she replied as she finally took her eyes off the strung up angel and glanced at her king.

Sam’s glowing eyes glanced at the demon at his side; a dark and twisted smile formed on his lips. “I’ll make sure to put a show on for you,” he promised.

The Hellish creatures turned back to the angel groaning on the rack.

“What’s your name Angel?” Sam asked as he began circling the divine creature.

The angel lifted his head up and glared at the Boy King. “My name is Ion, and I will destroy you Hell Spawn,” Ion answered.

The Boy King cruelly laughed at the angel’s words. “I don’t think you are in a position to do any such thing,” Sam responded as he reached for a blade.

He dragged the blade across the angel’s upper body, arms, and neck. “Now, you will tell me what you and your brethren are after. The question is will it be the easy way or the hard way?”

Ion’s eyes narrowed. “I will not betray my brethren,” the angel vowed.

Sam sighed in mock exaggeration. “Hard way it is then,” he spoke as he dug the blade into the angel’s chest.

The angel shouted in shock and pain. It was no ordinary blade the King of Hell used; no, he used an angel blade.

“Normally I let my Consort do this kind of thing. Dean is a real artist with a blade. But you are special. You get my full attention,” Sam continued to taunt as he dug the blade deeper into the angel.

The torture went on for hours. Rather than focus on the angel’s flesh, Sam knew an angel’s weakness was their wings. Thus Sam cut and carved the angel’s wings. Ion cried out in agony. His wings were an extension of his grace. The angel was not sure how long he could last like this. Sensing his victim was about to break, Sam stopped his violation. He handed the blade back to Lilith and moved stand in front of the angel once more. “Are you ready to tell me what I want to hear?”

The angel’s eyes lowered to the ground as he surrendered. “I have orders to collect one soul from Hell. And if I failed, then they will send others,” Ion began to explain.

Sam and Lilith glanced at one another. The Winchester had sense of foreboding overcome him.

“Who?” Sam demanded through gritted teeth.

Finally Ion’s eyes locked onto the King’s hazel ones. “Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man,” he answered.

The fury Sam Winchester felt was indescribable. No one, no angel or demon, was going to take Dean away from him.

“You cannot have him,” Sam uttered before he used the angel blade to stab Ion in the chest.

The angel’s grace flared, and Ion was no more. Sam was panting in exertion; his eyes a bright glow as well as his body. When he finally got his breath under control, he turned his attention back to the demon behind him.

“Seems like the time has come,” Lilith commented when she had her king’s full attention.

Sam stared into her milky white eyes. “It is time to up the ante then,” he replied, “but Dean must never know.”

Lilith watched him walk out, leaving her to clean up his mess like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Angel's Punishment by Lacuna Coil, one of my favorite songs.


	6. Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes to prove to everyone who Dean belongs to

It had already been twenty four hours, but Sam was still enraged from what the angel informed the king. The angels were after Dean! Sam knew deep down inside that his brother was his one weakness. Every Winchester had the same weakness, family. Their father proved that countless times; he proved it when he made the deal to trade his life for Dean’s. And of course, Dean proved multiple times that Sammy was the single most important person in his life. From their youth, Dean was the one who practically raised Sam single handedly. The ultimate proof of devotion was Dean’s deal, trading his life for Sam’s. It was not just Dean who would do anything for his brother. Sam proved he would do anything to save Dean, even taking over Hell.

When Sam took Hell’s throne, he wanted to spend the rest of the time worshiping Dean the way his brother spent all his life doing to Sam. The younger Winchester knew all the struggles Dean endured for his sibling, and Sam longed to make up for it. Dean deserved to be treasured and worshiped. It was one of the primary reasons Sam made his brother his Consort, or Queen. It was Dean’s one true title, queen. Of course, Dean hated to be called a queen; as Dean put it, he was not a chick. And females were queens. Sam compromised, and thus Dean was Consort to the King. Consort was a title that Dean could accept. Secretly, Dean loved being Sam’s Consort. The position cemented their feelings toward one another; it cemented that Sam and Dean would never be separated again.

Which brought Sam back to his immense frustration, how dare those angels try and take Dean away from his brother! Not even Hell could keep the Winchester brothers apart, and Sam refused to let Heaven even try. If he had to, Sam would destroy Heaven to keep his brother with him.

Every demon that their king passed gave their lord ample room and stayed out of his way. His anger was rolling off him in waves, and the demons feared their king when he was this upset. The slightest thing could set Sam off, and he would decimate anything that bothered him. Sam’s strides were quick, long, and to the point. It did not the king long to enter the palace and then his throne room. The throne room was one of the largest rooms inside the palace. It was a long, narrow room with Hell’s history painted on the walls. Towards the middle of the room, there was Hell’s throne. It was on a raised dais. The throne itself was a large deep maroon and gold seat that was fit for a king. On the right side of the throne, there were several plush pillows and a long chain that was connected to the throne and to a collar.

Inside there were quite a few demons inside. Lilith and Cassandra were there as well as a couple other of Sam’s advisors. Even a few lesser demons waited for their king to take his place on the throne. The throws and pillows at the foot of the throne were occupied, and the long chain and collar were currently connected to his Consort. Dean’s back was resting against the throne, and his feet dangled over the steps of the dais. His consort was barefoot; a simple pair of jeans and his two layers of shirts covered his perfect body. Dean willingly wore the collar, signaling he belonged completely and utterly to Sam alone, around his throat that kept him chained to the throne. Whenever he was not torturing souls, Dean could be found in this particular spot. Sam ignored the demons who vied for his attention and continued toward his throne. Dean’s emerald orbs locked onto Sam’s hazel ones, and Sam only focused on his brother as he closed the distance between the two.

There was a lazy grin on Dean’s handsome face as Sam neared him. The elder Winchester knew how much it affected his brother whenever he was collared and chained to his king’s throne. “Heya Sammy,” Dean greeted with a sexy drawl as Sam was now just a foot away from him.

Sam did not respond right away; instead he took his seat on his throne and pulled on the chain. Instantly, Dean was on his feet and then on Sam’s lap like a kitten waiting for attention. “Dean,” Sam finally greeted once his brother was in his lap.

Once again there was a warmth in the king’s hazel eyes that was reserved only for his consort and mate.

Once again Sam’s eyes darkened as his eyebrows narrowed as he smelt another demon on his brother. The king’s hand shot forward and wrapped around his consort’s throat in an unrelenting grip. Dean’s green eyes widened as he began to gasp for breath. The demons in the throne room turned to the exchange on the throne. They all knew better than to get involved between their king punishing his consort.

“Again I smell another on you Dean,” Sam seethed through clenched teeth.

Dean’s eyes widened as Sam’s hazel ones began to glow with his powers. “No, Sam,” Dean tried to utter though the words could not really escaped his throat.

“I thought you learned your lesson when your dear teacher Alastair tried to make you his,” Sam continued his tirade.

Both Sam and Dean recalled the mess with Alastair. The white eyed demon was Hell’s Grand Inquisitor, and he was the demon who was meant to break Dean. When Sam took the throne and made Dean his consort, Alastair took Dean under his wing. The demon taught Dean the fine art of torture, and Dean excelled. It was not long before Dean became the demon’s star pupil, and he was second only to the teacher. Of course, the better Dean got with a blade, the more Alastair began to lust after his student. It was not too long after that the demon tried to claim his star pupil. Unfortunately for Alastair, the King was already suspicious of the demon. When Sam was done, there was nothing left of Alastair. To pour more salt in the wound, Sam fucked Dean hard in Alastair’s work space.

When Sam loosened his grip on his brother’s throat, Dean was quick to explain. “I swear Sammy, I didn’t let him get far.”

Sam’s eyes still glowed with the threat of death, and Dean gulped with trepidation and fear.

“How far did he get Dean?” Sam demanded answers, “Who did you let touch you?”

Dean shrank in on himself, and his eyes lowered to their laps. “Crowley,” Dean whispered the demon’s name.

All the demons in the throne room shivered at their king’s rage. Every twisted soul in the room could feel it in their bones, and it made the atmosphere chilly and full of tension.

“Again Dean?” Sam’s rage was becoming overwhelming.

Dean’s eyes finally focused once more on his lover’s face. Sam could see the fear in his consort’s eyes. “He just got a little too excited Sammy,” Dean pleaded for his king to understand, “He grabbed me and kissed me hard, but I pulled away. And Crowley apologized. He was bringing me the latest soul from a deal he made. I swear it was nothing.”

Sam’s hazel eyes bored into emerald orbs. He said nothing, but he ripped off the shirt that covered his brother’s chiseled chest. Dean gasped as clothing was torn from his chest, bearing his upper half to all those in the room. With his lover’s chest bared, Sam’s hand reached forward and caressed the offering and tweaked his brother’s sensitive nipples. Dean moaned at the sensation.

“Did he touch you here Dean?” Sam asked as he tweaked Dean’s nipples a little harder.

With a gasp, the elder Winchester shook his head; he could not trust his voice at the moment. Sam’s hands slowly made their way down to his brother’s waist. One hand squeezed his brother’s ass.

“How about here?” Sam continued.

Closing his eyes in shame, Dean nodded his head, “Only for a moment,” he answered truthfully, “only over my jeans though.”

Sam’s anger spiked for the briefest of moments. Quick fingers unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, and Dean took the hint and pulled off the last layer of clothes. He wore nothing underneath the denim. Sam’s hands then returned to his brother’s ample bottom.

He squeezed the cheeks and whispered, “Who does this belong to Dean?”

Dean shuddered in pleasure. His voice shook as he answered, “You.”

There was a twisted smile on the king’s lips. “I think you and our legion need a reminder of that,” his voice carried throughout the throne room.

Dean unconsciously licked his lips as his brother pulled his cock out of his dark slacks.

“Ride me. Show me and everyone here what a cock slut you are for your brother,” Sam ordered.

Dean was quick to lift himself up and position himself over his brother’s cock. One hand gripped his brother’s shoulder for balance, and the other held his brother’s dick in place. With a deep breath, Dean impaled himself on his brother’s cock. Both brothers groaned at the pleasurable sensation. When Dean was adjusted to his brother’s length inside him, he then used the grip he had on Sam’s shoulders to lift himself. Twisting his hips, Dean searched for that pleasurable spot as he sank back down. Dean rode Sam like his life depended on it. His head was thrown back in pleasure, and Sam took advantage of the sinful gift. His mouth licked and sucked the open expanse of his sibling’s neck.

“C’mon Dean,” Sam uttered, “remind everyone here what a wanton slut you are for me. Show them that only I can make you feel this fucking good.”

Dean obeyed Sam’s order, and his moans were wanton and loud. It was like nothing else mattered to the elder Winchester than the pleasure he received from such an act with Sam.

“Cum for me big brother,” Sam spoke with a breathy moan.

Dean’s hips quickened their pace. He could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer. Each time he sank down on Sam, his prostate was hit every time. Eventually, Dean could no longer contain it; with a shout, he came between their abdomens. He felt Sam grip his hips tightly as he used Dean’s body to chase his own orgasm. Sam held Dean’s hips steady as he filled his brother with his release with an audible groan.

When his aftershocks were finished, Sam’s eyes glanced at the other demons in the room. He could feel their lust. But he only had eyes for his consort. Hazel eyes returned to stare into emerald orbs.

His voice was soft as he vowed, “You know I love you Dean.”

Dean’s eyes were filled with such warmth and devotion as he listened to his brother’s words. “Love you too Sammy,” he replied.

As long as he had Sammy’s love, Dean could endure anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lose Control by Evanescence


	7. All Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to summon Crowley for some punishment. This time it is Sam's turn to put a show on for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is All Around Me by Flyleaf

Lilith smiled as she leaned down and connected her lips with her favorite lover. Crowley gripped the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Cassandra was fun and all, but Crowley would always be her favorite. The King of the Crossroads was so power hungry, and the translated into desire within Lilith. He was the closest to being her equal. They saw humans, demons, angels, and all other supernatural creatures the same; everyone that was not them was just a pawn to be used.

“You want to fuck me?” Lilith questioned with desire pooling.

“Darling, I can think of nothing I would rather do more at the moment,” Crowley answered with his Scottish accent.

There was a wicked smile on both of their lips as their hungry lips met once more. Their kiss was sloppy as Crowley moved to lie between his lover’s spread legs. His lover was such a spitfire in bed, and Crowley could not wait to have her.

Lilith licked her lips in hunger and the smile on her face widened. She was quick to flip their positions. Now Crowley lay underneath her. Her blond hair fanned over them. Crowley waggled his eyebrows at the change of their positions.

“You going to ride me?” he asked.

Lilith leaned down and brought their lips together once more in a heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth. When they broke apart for some much needed air, Lilith returned to an upright position and reached for her lover’s hardened member. At first she just teased it on the edge of her folds. She could feel their juices mingling together on the edge of their sex. Crowley groaned in pleasured frustration. His Lilith was such a tease. She could leave him on the brink for hours, just to make him beg. Lilith always preferred to wear the pants in the relationship.

She continued to tease him longer. She held his stiffened member as she rubbed her clit along his slit. Eventually, she did get tired of the teasing. With a firm grip on his base, she slowly sank down on his member until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Crowley’s hand reached for her hip, but she was quick to squeeze his hand.

“Nuh uh,” Lilith tsked with a shake of her head, “no touching. Just feel and enjoy the ride.”

She brought their conjoined hands to the sides of his face and then gave him a soft peck on the lips. Her hold on her favorite demon gave her leverage to slowly ride him. Both of them were gasping as she rose and slammed back down on Crowley’s member.

“I’m close my love,” Lilith uttered with uneven breaths.

The pace of her hips was uneven, and her thighs shook with her oncoming orgasm. Crowley used his own hips to meet her thrusts. Eventually he felt the muscles of her channel spasm as she was pushed over the edge. Crowley’s own hips stuttered as he too felt his impending orgasm.

“C’mon, fill me up baby,” Lilith edged her lover on.

She loved the feeling of Crowley coming inside her. He was the only one of her male lovers that was able to do so. With her permission given, Crowley groaned as cum flooded Lilith’s sex.

With a moan, Lilith released her death grip on her lover, and she sank down beside him as both of them caught their breaths.

“Still my favorite as always,” Lilith stated after she got her breathing under control.

Crowley turned his head to stare at the blonde beside him. “Are you sure about that?” he responded, “I hear you have been spending more and more time with a certain red-headed demon.”

Lilith laughed at his response. She replied, “I think someone is jealous. But don’t worry. Cassandra does not warm my bed the same way as you. She is a tasty snack, but you my dear, are a delectable desert.”

Crowley hummed before pushing himself into a sitting position on the bed. Lilith rolled over and rested her weight on her eyebrows as she stared into her lover’s eyes.

“Besides, I hear you been having a hell of a time with your newest Crossroads demon. A certain little contract that I gave back to you, and you turned dear Bela into your little bitch.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. It was not like Lilith actually gave a fuck who he slept with when they did not share a bed.

“What can I say,” Crowley replied with the raise of an eyebrow, “the girl has a very good skill set.”

Pursing her lips, Lilith thought out loud, “Maybe you should invite her to play with us next time.”

Crowley shook his head and rolled his eyes. Lilith was always so possessive and greedy. “Anything for you,” he promised.

* * *

Crowley entered the throne room with trepidation. It was always a bad sign to be summoned by Boy King. Apparently their king wanted a public summoning of the demon. Crowley looked around the throne room. There were more demons than usual, however, his lovely Lilith seemed to be absent. The King of Crossroads knew his beloved demon was currently walking the earth on a personal mission from their king. If Lilith were here, then maybe Crowley could get a hint as to why he had been summoned.

Crowley’s eyes glanced toward the raised dais and the throne. Sam was in his throne, his legs splayed out in calm and relaxed demeanor. It was a giant lie, of course; Crowley knew that Sam was always dangerous. Beside the throne was the little minx. Dean was collared to the throne, and his head rested on his brother’s knees. Deep down inside, Crowley knew it was wrong to lust after the Consort. But the demon was under Dean’s thrall. It was not Crowley’s fault; Dean was just so fuckable.

“Stop right there Crowley,” Sam ordered before rising to his feet.

Unable to deny his king, Crowley stopped in his movements and waited on the powerful ruler. The demon watched his king thread his fingers through his consort’s soft locks of fair, and Dean sighed in pleasure. There was a soft smile on the younger Winchester’s face. His hand continued its path to his brother’s jeans. Dean looked at his king with questioning eyes. Was Sammy going to fuck him here in front of everyone again? With a small shake of his head, Sam reached into his brother’s pocket and pulled out Dean’s knife. It was the blade Dean used whenever he put a soul on his rack; the blade was rather special.

“I hear you have been a little handsy with my Consort and mate Crowley,” Sam began as he closed the distance between himself and the aforementioned demon.

The demon’s eyes widened, but he refused to physically show any more fear. Crowley had a sinking suspicion how this was going to end. Sam began to walk circles around the demon; the blade digging in around the demon’s shoulders.

“I think you need a reminder of exactly who Dean belongs to,” the Boy King threatened as he slashed the knife across the demon’s face.

Crowley groaned in pain as the blood poured freely down his cheek. His King was not as well versed in the art of torture like his Consort, but that did not mean that his king was any less vicious or cruel.

Using his powers, Sam held the demon against the wall. His actions were still clearly visible to the occupant by the throne and the rest of the demons in the room. Sam planned to make an example of Crowley, much like Dean did with Ruby.

“Don’t feel the need to hold your pain in Crowley,” Sam spoke as he used Dean’s blade to begin carve into the demon.

And Crowley wailed as the blade dug into his abdomen.

Meanwhile, Dean was twitching against the throne. The chain connecting his collar bounced against the throne. Every time his blade sunk into Crowley’s flesh, Dean shuddered and wailed. Green eyes were glazed over in lust, and they turned toward his lover. Sam’s eyes locked onto his brother’s, and the smirk on Sam’s lips widened. He knew what he was doing to his brother. Dean’s blade was an extension of himself. So every time Sam sunk in the blade into flesh, Dean was overcome with pleasure, like Sam was lighting every nerve end on fire. The show for the other demons did not have the same finesse as it would with the Consort behind the blade. Still, the demons understood the message their king was sending.

Sam could not make the torture last like Dean could. Eventually the king got tired of dragging this out. Using his powers, Crowley’s demonic essence burned away by just the will of Sam. With the demon no more, Sam turned his focus back toward his mewling Consort. Dean was spread out, his erection in his jeans clearly visible through his spread legs.

“You want to cum Dean?” Sam asked as he made his way back toward his brother.

Dean eagerly nodded his head.

“Show me you deserve it. Worship your king,” the younger of the two replied when he was only half a foot away from his sibling.

Dean was quick to get onto his knees before his king. The elder Winchester hands were sure and deft as he unbuttoned his brother’s slacks and pulled his hardened member out. Dean took a moment to stare at the cock before him and licked his lips. Then his lips were wrapped around the hardened flesh. Sam groaned as Dean swallowed him whole.

He looked at his brother and said, “Fuck, your lips big bro. I swear you were made for this.”

Gripping the back of his brother’s head, Sam used the leverage to fuck his brother’s throat. Sam’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he threw his head back at the sensation.

“Touch yourself, Dean,” Sam ordered.

Dean was quick to pull his own cock out before tugging on it at the same pace his brother fucked his throat. Dean loved swallowing his brother down. Sam’s hips stuttered in their movements as he came down his brother’s throat. Swallowing, Dean tugged his own member before he too was pushed over the edge.

Tucking himself back into his pants, Sam returned to his place on his throne. He felt Dean’s head return to resting on his knee. Sam smiled and carded his finger through his brother’s blond locks.

“You know I will kill anyone who touches you,” Sam whispered so only his brother could hear, “It’s you and me against the world.”

Dean licked his lips. Sure, Dean was never allowed to touch another, but what about Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on Crowley/Lilith? Since writing this, I have absolutely become obsessed with the pairing! If you are not a shipper of them, who would you ship them with? I am honestly curious, and I hope to hear about it in the comments.


	8. Carry Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's jealousy gets the best of him, and he seeks the company of a concubine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter

There was a wicked smile as Dean licked his lips. He wiped the blood off his face, and he still yearned to hear the torturous screams that recently died out. Another soul graced his rack; cut, carved, and ready to be broken. It was probably wrong how much satisfaction Dean got torturing the souls of the Damned. It probably stemmed from the fact that it could have been Dean on the rack, screaming and breaking if it had not been for Sammy. As the best breaking soul, the elder Winchester also had power. He was more than just the hole his brother and king liked to fuck. Dean was more than pretty window dressing to be collared and chained on a throne. Sure, do not get Dean wrong, he did not mind wearing the collar. It is just lately, he needed to feel more.

“What a lovely surprise to catch you,” a feminine voice commented.

Dean turned around and grinned. Standing by one of the columns was none other than the demon Cassandra. “Sandra,” he greeted.

She pushed herself back into a standing position, and then closed the distance between them. “Heard you doing a good job back in there,” she commented when she was standing beside her king’s consort.

Dean smiled and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Cassandra was probably the only demon in Hell that the Winchester would consider a friend. “Some of them are just so easy to break,” he responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

The two of them continued on their path back toward the inside of the palace.

“Lilith seemed to be sulking lately,” Dean mused aloud to break up the silence between the two of them.

Cassandra chuckled in dry humor. She knew all too well what was causing her mistress’ ire. “She is just bummed out that our king killed Crowley,” she explained.

Using his peripheral vision, Dean glanced at the woman beside him and raised an eyebrow. “Lilith and Crowley?” he wondered aloud. He had no idea the two of them were a thing. Then again, Dean was oblivious to most demon interactions; Sam kept his mate on a tight leash after all.

“For over a thousand Earth years, the two have been on and off. I think he was the closest one that Lilith would have committed herself to,” Cassandra elaborated.

Dean stopped walking and thought about this new information. A lewd look appeared on his handsome face. “Maybe you can cheer her up,” he suggested with a wink.

The demon shook her head, shaking her red hair off her shoulder. “You know, I enjoy my time with Lilith like all her lovers, but she is not the first one I would seek,” she cryptically explained.

A puzzled expression appeared on the Winchester’s face. Who was Cassandra’s primary lover? “I always thought you wanted Lilith to fully claim you,” Dean responded, “Who do you want Sandra?”

Rather than answer, she placed a soft, harmless kiss on his cheek. Dean’s eyes silently widened at the action. “No one you need to worry about,” she then spoke.

Dean pouted; he hated not knowing. By now they reached the crossroads in their path. Dean needed to go down a separate hallway that would lead to his room he shared with his Sammy. “Talk to you later then,” Dean offered a peace offering.

Sandra nodded her head. Neither noticed the set of eyes watching their exchange.

Sam was not in their room when Dean entered. The elder Winchester did not dwell on that fact; instead he stripped out of his outer layers until he was in nothing but his boxers. After tossing his clothes back into the closet, Dean sat down on the love seat. He sighed and closed his eyes when the door to the room was slammed open. Green eyes shot open in surprise, and Dean watched as his brother stormed in angrily. Even in the state of in-between as he was, Dean could feel the rage rolling of his brother. “Sammy?” his tone was hesitant as he did not know what his brother was going to do.

Glowing hazel eyes snapped toward the occupant in the room. With a wave of his hand, Sam threw the furniture in his path across the room. Dean flinched, but he remained immobile as he waited for his brother. It was not only furniture that Sam threw around the room. When he reached his brother, Sam pushed his brother against the nearest wall, raging barely keeping his powers in check.

“I thought after Crowley, I would not have to worry,” Sam’s voice was slowly raising into a shout.

Dean’s body hurt from his impact against the wall, but still he kept his position submissive. “What do you mean?” he asked with confusion. No other demon has even gone near Dean since Sam destroyed Crowley; they were all too terrified they would end up just like the crossroads demon.

“I saw you two together!” Sam shouted as he punched the wall beside Dean’s head.

Not even the elder Winchester could cover the flinch and fear he felt. Dean quickly thought about all his interactions in the last few days, and there was only one that came to mind. “You mean Sandra?” his tone was curious.

If possible, Sam’s eyes narrowed even further at the mention of the demon’s name. “Well now I know she is something because you are already giving her a nickname,” he continued to accuse his brother.

Dean shook his head several times. “It’s not like that Sam, I swear,” he pleaded for his brother to understand, “we are just friends. She has been sleeping with Lilith!”

Sam pushed himself away from his brother in fear of what he could do to Dean at this moment. Lately, it felt like there was this madness filling his very being. The paranoia that his brother was trying to leave him was overwhelming to the younger of the two Winchesters. “Maybe I should kill her just to be sure,” Sam thought out loud.

A sudden assertiveness that Dean had felt he lost surged through him. “Don’t you dare!” he warned his younger brother, “She has always been loyal to you, and she continues to obey your laws toward me!”

Suddenly, Sam was backtracking toward the door. “I can’t even stand to be around a slut like you right now!” he shouted as he reached for the door.

Sammy was not the only one fueled by rage. “Fuck off Sam!” Dean yelled as Sam exited. What the hell was wrong with Sam?

Sam left his chambers he shared with his consort and was quick to go to the only one who could help him blow off some steam. It did not take Sam long to reach the other side of the palace. The door was unlocked, and Sam threw open the doors. Inside was the bedroom with a large bed in the corner that was currently occupied. “Hey stranger, it’s been a while,” the occupant greeted. Lying on the bed was a young man. He had deep brown eyes, and shoulder length jet black hair. The male on the bed would most certainly be considered a ‘twink’. He looked like he was made to be manhandled and fucked. Brown eyes changed to demonic black as he watched his king close the distance between them.

When Sam was just a foot away from the bed, the male on the bed obscenely spread his legs. Sam could see a dildo halfway inserted in the demon’s hole. Sam’s rage was slowly being replaced with lust as he stared down the occupant on the bed.

“Lukas,” Sam greeted as his eyes raked the other male’s body.

Lukas was one of Sam’s latest concubines. Every king always had one consort, but they could have several concubines to fill a need a king had. Lukas and Meg were his only remaining concubines. Dean had killed Ruby, his third concubine so many years ago. Both Lukas and Meg were smart and stayed away from their king’s consort. However, it was no secret to the rest of Hell that their king like to sink into other holes that did not belong to his beloved mate and consort.

“I have missed you, my king,” Lukas stated as folded his knees and slowly began to tuck on his hardened cock, “I thought you have forgotten about me. Not even Meg could keep me company.”

Sam stripped before climbing on the bed and easily flipped his concubine onto all fours. “Need to fuck the both of you again real soon,” Sam whispered into the back of the demon’s neck.

Lukas smiled and shuddered at the implication of his king’s promise. Whenever Lukas and Meg shared their king, both demons always ended up wrecked by the end of their activities. “Please use me my king,” Lukas pleaded as he lowered his upper body, and offered up his whole.

Who was Sam to deny such an offer? After that nasty encounter with Dean, Sam needed a way to blow off steam.

Sam was absolutely brutal as he fucked Lukas. The Boy King did not hold back as he thrusted in and out of his concubine. Lukas had no complaints; he loved the brutal fucking his king dished out. He moaned like a whore as he was fucked mercilessly.

“Harder,” Lukas pleaded as a particular thrust pressed up against that sweet bundle of nerves.

Sam knew his grip on his lover’s hips was sure to leave deep bruises, but he did not care. Lukas was just a hole, and a meal to drink from. He would never be as gentle and loving with his concubines as he would with his consort; no, they were unworthy of such affection.

Sam did not try to draw this out. He was quick to seek his orgasm in the body of his concubine. When he did, Sam reached for his lover’s prick and forced the other man to cum. With a violent shudder, Lukas spilled his seed on the sheets below him. When he softened, Sam pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed. His thoughts once again returned to his mate. Why were the Winchesters so disconnected lately? Sam felt so distant from Dean, when the two should have never been closer.

Sensing the tension still bothering his king, Lukas sat up and peppered his king’s shoulders with kisses. Already, the demon was sore from the encounter, but that did not stop the desire for a round two.

“C’mon my king, fuck me until you forget all your problems,” the concubine suggested as he reached for his king’s jaw and softly kissed those perfect lips.

Sam closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss. This was exactly what he needed at the moment. He pushed the demon back onto his back and leaned over the demon. Sam could not wait to play with concubine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Cassandra wants as her primary lover? Love to hear in the comments!


	9. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra spills the beans to Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Asylum by Disturbed

Cassandra shook her head as she left Lilith’s quarters. This last time, the blond demon was particularly rough with the lesser demon. Cassandra flinched as her aching muscles were stretched as she walked down the hall. Sandra knew that Lilith was still upset over the loss of Crowley, and it was no secret that Crowley was Lilith’s favorite. Cassandra understood how the blond demon felt. The red headed could not imagine if she were denied from ever seeing her favored lover again.

Like most demons, Cassandra had a handful of lovers. Lilith was her first lover, and she had shared the bed with Crowley and her. The only one that truly got her heart pumping was a man though, and he was beautiful. Cassandra thought back to an earlier conversation she had with her King’s Consort. Dean was so happy being with Sam, and he encouraged his demonic friend to seek monogamous bliss like his.

If Dean only knew the truth though, Cassandra thought as she turned the corner. Sam was not able to hide Ruby forever, but he still had the other two concubines as far as Cassandra could recall. Hearing a noise, she turned her head to the left and she came face to face with her king. Sam was fixing the collar of his shirt as he stood in the open doorway. Behind him, Cassandra spotted Lukas getting dressed in the bedroom. So once again, Sam sought his pleasure in the company of one of his concubines. A part of Cassandra felt bad for her friend. She worried that this could be another Ruby situation all over again.

Sensing he was not alone, Sam turned his head and spotted the red headed demon. His narrowed briefly in disdain. He hated how close his Consort and the demon were. Jealousy was a green-eyed monster, and Sam had a hard time controlling his jealousy. Still, she was a very useful and very powerful demon; he was too smart and calculating to kill her outright.

Now that his appetites had been satiated, Sam thought back to his one and only. Dean did not deserve to be treated the way Sam treated him last night. Guilt flooded the Winchester. Ever since he was a child, Sam hated to fight with Dean. Their dad was one thing, but Dean was everything to Sam. The Boy King was going to have to try and find some way to make it up to his consort.

Later that day, Cassandra sought the Consort out. Dean was back in the Pit with a soul on his rack. The tortured soul on the rack was a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. The soul had his chest spread open as well as half his internal organs removed. Cassandra watched with lazy curiosity as Dean worked the soul over. There was no doubt Dean earned his position as the new Grand Inquisitor.

“Hello again Cassandra,” Dean greeted before he pulled his victim’s pancreas out.

Cassandra smiled and took a step closer to her friend. “Looks like you still have a lot of work to do,” she commented as she studied the soul on the rack.

A lazy grin appeared on his handsome face. With a raised eyebrow, he asked, “Care to join me?”

Sandra shook her head. “I’m not as skilled with a knife like you. Besides, I prefer to the torture of the mind to that of the body,” she explained.

Dean snorted and nodded his head. “I heard about you making people go crazy enough to hurt themselves before committing suicide. Very nice.” He commented.

“You mind if I watch while you work?” the demon asked as she leaned against the wall.

Dean shrugged his shoulders; usually his main audience was his brother. “Don’t matter to me,” he responded as he resumed his work.

Cassandra watched as Dean left only the victim’s heart intact before moving onto the largest organ in the body, the skin. Slowly, and with precise precision, Dean flayed his victim. The screams the tortured soul made bounced against the walls of the chamber. It took a while longer until Dean was finished; when he was, there was nothing left of the victim. In a few hours, the soul would be put back together again for the torture to start all over again. Dean reached for a rag to wipe the blood off his hands and face.

“I’m gonna head back to change,” Dean stated as he turned toward his friend.

Cassandra licked her lips and followed her king’s consort out of his work station. For the first couple of minutes, the walk was passed in comfortable silence. But Cassandra could see the pain he was in, and she was filled with even more regret. Should she tell him what she saw earlier?

With a heavy sigh, Dean asked, “Can I confide in you Sandra?” he asked with some nervousness .

The demon stopped walking and focused on her companion. “You can tell me anything Dean,” she promised.

With a sigh, Dean opened up, which was something he rarely did. “Sam and I have been fighting lately. Ever since Crowley started hitting on me,” he admitted, “I feel like something has been off between us since that war council meeting you guys had.”

Sandra gave him her full attention. She recalled the meeting Dean had mentioned; it was when Sam was informed that the angels were trying to get in. “I’m sorry,” she finally responded.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “I know Sam had to change in order to become King, and if he hadn’t then I don’t know what happened to me if he never saved me,” Dean continued, “I know he has a lot of responsibilities, and I haven’t made things easy for him.”

“Where is this going Dean?” Cassandra wondered out loud.

Licking his lips, Dean explained, “We got into a big fight last night, about you. I don’t know where Sam got the idea that there was something going on between us.”

The demon’s eyes widened; that was news to her. Dean was special, but not like that. “Do you want me to stay away for a while?” she offered.

The king was a possessive bastard, and his possessiveness rose to unbelievable heights when it concerned his Consort.

Dean shook his head. It should not have to come to that. “No, I don’t want that. I told Sam to leave, can you believe it?” he responded.

A wave of understanding filled the red headed demon. It explained why Sam sought the company of one of his concubines for the night. Their king usually only stayed long enough to get his rocks off before he returned to Dean.

“Maybe I should go find Sam and talk to him. Make him understand and apologize for kicking him out,” Dean thought aloud.

More guilt flooded the red head. Every demon in Hell knew about the concubines but Dean it seemed, and no one was in a rush to tell the Consort. Dean should not feel guilty for standing up for himself. Maybe she should tell Dean the truth.

“Listen, Dean,” Cassandra began, “there is something that you need to know.”

Dean’s green eyes were guarded, but he replied, “Go ahead Sandra.”

Sandra took a deep breath before finally admitting, “You don’t need to feel guilty. Sam was with one of his concubines last night.”

Dean shut his eyes to hide his pain. Inwardly, Dean was rolling in agony. Sam was doing it again. The elder Winchester thought after Ruby, things would be different. Maybe Dean was delusional. Was it even worth it to fight for Sam anymore?


	10. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean recalls his history with Ruby. He then confronts Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is Angels by Within Temptation

Dean wandered aimlessly throughout the palace. His mind kept going back to his earlier conversation with Cassandra. Sammy had done it again; his brother cheated on him once more. Demons were the ones who were supposed to be non-monogamous, but Sammy and he were supposed to be better than that. Stopping in his tracks, Dean kicked his feet and let out a snarl of fury. Why would Sam do this to him? Did Dean not prove his devotion enough? Why was Dean not enough for his brother?

Without realizing it, Dean soon noticed he stopped at the closed doors leading to the throne room. Even through the closed doors, Dean could sense his brother’s presence inside. But the elder Winchester did not want to see his king. Instead he continued down the hall, his mind continued to race. And his heart filled with betrayal.

In one of the open halls of the palace, there were stone benches that looked out to the open space of the Pit. Taking a seat, Dean stared out toward the deep abyss that was Hell. What was he going to do? Dean’s minds recalled the past, and he could not help but remember the cluster fuck that was Ruby.

_Ruby was Sam’s first concubine. She was the one who helped Sam accept his destiny and claimed his throne. She allowed him to tap into his powers, which allowed him to subjugate Lilith as his underling. His powers most certainly surpassed her own. After Sam had forced Lilith to bend the knee, Ruby led Sam to where Dean’s soul was taken. She had watched as Sam claimed Dean as his forever, twisting his older brother’s soul into something else._

_But that was not all she did. She still stuck around, even as both Sam and Dean adjusted to their new roles as King and Consort of Hell. She did not really associate with Dean much, but she stuck to Sam like glue. It started out innocent enough; her assisting Sam as grew his inner circle. Dean was so lost at this time. He had a hard time adjusting to his new life in Hell; most of the time he stayed in his and Sam’s personal chambers. So he was oblivious to Ruby sticking her nasty claws further and further into his brother._

_It was not long before the two were fucking like bunnies. Who knows, maybe they were fucking back on Earth behind Dean’s back as his deal came due. The other demons, Lilith included, started calling Ruby Sam’s concubine. She was his fuck buddy outside his ‘chosen’ relationship with Dean. It put her higher than a lot of other demons, but Dean will still always be above her. That fact did not sit well with the demon._

_It was around this time that Dean started to train under Alastair. The powerful demon was disappointed that Dean was removed from his rack before Alastair could carve into the eldest Winchester son. So the Grand Inquisitor taught Dean all the ins and outs of cutting and carving into flesh and breaking the will and spirit of souls. It turned out Dean had a real knack for it, and he became Alastair’s star pupil. Even Hell wept for the souls that were brought to Alastair and Dean._

_Torturing the damned left Dean distracted to what was going on between Ruby and Sam. Sam was spending less and less time with Dean and more and more time with Ruby. How dare that bitch think she could replace Dean’s place in Sam’s heart! In her sick and twisted mind, she thought she could become Sam’s Queen Consort, which was Dean’s actual title. In her thought process, she was more suited to the role being a demon and all. Dean was the outsider in it all. Sam had his Hell given abilities, which made him born to be king, and they were all surrounded by demons. Dean was still mostly human. His soul still shone so brightly in Hell, making him different than the others. But Dean was the one Sammy needed and craved. He was the one Sammy fell for._

_Surprisingly, it was Lilith who made Dean aware of Sam’s sneaky little concubine. Perhaps she wanted vengeance for being overthrown, or maybe she had a soft spot for Dean. Lilith and Sam had a love hate relationship, but she was different with Dean. She encouraged her king’s consort to learn the tools of an inquisitor through Alastair; she said it made something special and noticeable. But whatever the reason, she came clean to Dean._

_After learning the truth, he tracked Sam and Ruby down. He watched as they snuck around and fucked, sharing their blood between them. If there was one thing Dean knew for certain, he was not going to let this continue. So, Dean waited to act._

_When Sam left his concubine alone, Dean struck. He dragged the sluttish whore kicking and screaming into the throne room where his special rack was set up, a gift from both Alastair and Lilith. Sammy was sitting on his throne in complete shock as he watched Dean bind Ruby to his rack. Lilith was standing next to Sam, whispering in his ear. Her milky white eyes glanced over to Dean, and she nodded her head. With her permission given, Dean began to cut and carve into Ruby._

_Dean made sure to put on a show for Sam. One that Alastair would approve and be proud of. Ruby’s screams echoed throughout out the throne room and the rest of the palace Dean now considered home. Sam watched Dean’s performance with obvious lust in his eyes. Lilith continued to whisper in his ear, revealing so many hidden truths to her king._

_When Dean voiced his desire to kill her, Sam gave him permission by summoning the demon killing blade. Dean finished carving into Ruby with the blade she gave the Winchesters, ending her life in the process. When there was nothing left of the conniving bitch, Dean licked his lips and turned to Sam._

_Lilith was once again in Sam’s ear, reminding him he did not need demon blood in Hell anymore. In the Pit, he was more than he could ever be on Earth, and he did not need a demon’s taint anymore; he needed to let Hell to fill him with such power. Sam was nodding his head at her words, while his eyes remained on his brother’s form._

_Lilith had then turned to the crowd that had gathered in the throne room, and proclaimed Dean as the only one worthy to be the Queen Consort. All the other demons in the room hung on her every word. Even though she was no longer the one on the throne, she was still so revered and feared by all demons. It elevated Sam’s position even further that such a powerful demon as her would bow down before him willingly._

_Sam had finally gotten to his feet and gathered his brother and mate in his arms. It was the first time that he had fucked Dean in front of their minions, but Sam had sworn that he would never betray Dean in such a way ever again._

Dean blinked back to the present. He realized now that Sam had lied to him; he was incapable of keeping his promises. Dean swore he was not going to be a victim once more. Enough was enough. If Sam wanted to fuck others, than he could go ahead. But Dean was not going to let his brother fuck him anymore.

“There you are,” Sam spoke as he walked up to his brother’s sitting form, “I have been looking for you.”

Dean visibly flinched when he felt Sam’s lips on the back of his neck; he did not want his brother to touch them. Pushing away, Dean turned around in his seat to face his brother.

There was a hint of annoyance for being denied on Sam’s handsome face. “Listen if this is about last night, I am sorry I thought you and Cassandra were going around behind my back,” Sam offered his apology.

Rather than listen to his brother’s lies, Dean shook his head. He was done with all this. “Save it Sam,” Dean’s voice was hard and laced with anger.

Sam’s eyes flashed with power. He too was being overcome with anger. “Excuse me, Dean,” Sam growled.

But Dean continued to put some distance between himself and his king by standing on his feet, a foot away from his lover. “You need to stop with the lies,” the elder of the two warned.

Sam crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow in a challenging manner. It had been so long since he seen his consort like this. “I’m not lying. I talked things over with Lilith, and she reassured me that there was nor will ever be going on between you and Cassandra,” Sam explained.

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course Sam would not take his brother’s word for it. Was Dean really that worthless in Sam’s eyes?

“You could have believed me when I told you,” the consort seethed.

Sam shook his head and immediately responded, “Like when I believed you when you told me there was nothing going on between you and Alastair!”

Dean physically responded as though he were slapped. Why did Sam keep bringing it up? “He was the one who acted Sam!” Dean yelled back.

Sam took two threatening steps closer to his brother. “If I didn’t arrive when I did, I know you would have let him fuck you Dean. You were a whore just begging for it.”

Dean narrowed his green eyes. Ok, so Dean was a little oblivious to Alastair’s advances, but Dean would never betray Sam like that! Sam on the other hand….

“If anyone is the whore between us, it’s you,” Dean snapped back.

Sam’s eyes widened at his brother’s words. How dare Dean! Raising his hand to strike his brother, Sam restrained himself. He came here to patch things up with Dean, not make things worse. “You better explain yourself and fast Dean before I make you regret it,” Sam threatened his sibling.

Dean’s voice was steady as he admitted, “I know about your new concubine Sam.”

Sam’s guilty eyes looked away from Dean. He had hoped he could keep his brother oblivious to Lukas and Meg. Green eyes began to water from heartbreak.

“I would never let anyone else have me Sam. You are everything to me. But you can’t do the same to me can you?” Dean poured his heart out to his lover.

All Sam wanted to do was gather his brother in his arms and take away his pain. How did things get so messed up between them? “Dean…” Sam began to explain himself.

But Dean raised his hand to stop him. “Save it Sammy,” Dean interrupted, “I thought after Ruby…. But clearly I was wrong. I can’t do this anymore Sam.”

Sam’s hazel eyes widened at his brother’s words. What was Dean saying? Was he leaving him? “What are you saying?” the younger of the two had to ask.

Dean licked his lips and swallowed. “I’m done,” he answered, “I am tired of being the laughing stock of Hell. Go have fun and fuck to heart’s content.” With those words spoken, Dean turned around and walked away from his brother.

Neither one could handle being away from one another, and Sam refused to let Dean go forever. Sam was going to get Dean back.


	11. Dear Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are not dealing with the separation well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin

The tension between the King and his Queen Consort could be felt throughout Hell. The demons in Hell felt it the most, and they kept a wide berth from their ruling monarchs. Sam was quick to wipe away a demon from existence with just a wave of his hand. On the other side, Dean was swiftly in pulling any soul, demon or human, onto his rack that questioned the decisions he made concerning his brother. It was also no secret that Dean was no longer sleeping in the chambers he shared with the king. No, Dean had fully moved into his workspace, and he hardly ever left there. It was easier that way; there was hardly anything there that reminded him of his brother. Dean worked, rested, and repeated the cycle all over again. Dean’s mind was single focus as well. If he worked, then his mind and heart were not on Sam and how much he longed to be near his brother once more.

Sam was not fairing any better than his brother. His temper was on razor edge; anything could set it off. Since Dean left, Sam too refused to enter his chambers he shared with Dean. That was SamANDDean’s room, not just Sam’s. It did not feel right to sleep on their shared bed alone. When Sam was not tending to his duties as King of Hell, then Sam shared company with his concubines. He shared the beds of Lukas and Meg equally, even sometimes at the same time. No matter how many times he found physical release in his concubines, Sam was still unbelievably frustrated. They were not going to be enough to replace Dean! Sam still craved his mate more than anything.

Which finally led Sam to heart of the Pit, where all Hell bound souls end up. Sam glanced at the racks filled with the damned souls, and the taste of their suffering was so sweet. He continued on to where Dean normally worked; it was Alastair’s old lair. This part was the largest work area, and it had enough space for an audience to watch. Sam used to love watching Dean put on a show, here or in the throne room.

Dean was not alone. There was another demon standing beside his brother. The demon was a young man, and he was a young demon in the eyes of Hell. The demon, by the name of Aaron, was studying under Dean. There was no better teacher in the art of torture than Dean, and he taught many newly turned demons how to become the torturer rather than the tortured. On Dean’s rack was another nameless female soul, who probably made a deal for selfish reasons. Sam could care less about the tormented soul; Dean was the only one who mattered.

“Dean,” the King greeted as he leaned against the wall.

All he wanted was for Dean to turn around and show those pretty green eyes. But when Dean heard Sam’s voice, his body flinched. His shoulders tightened, and he stopped carving into the soul laid out for him. Aaron looked back and forth between his King and Consort. This was going to be so awkward.

With a sigh, Sam took another step toward his brother. “Listen, Dean, it is time to come home,” the king ordered as he eyes bore into his brother’s back.

Meanwhile, Dean continued to stare forward and he licked his lips. He had a job to do, and Sam was getting in the way of that.

Anger coursed the Boy King’s veins as his brother continued to ignore him and returned to cut into the soul once more. “Don’t you ignore me!” Sam yelled in annoyance, “Look at me!”

Once again, Dean put down his carving tools. Why couldn’t Sam just leave him alone? “I have work to do sire,” Dean finally spoke up, “can this wait until later?”

Both Sam and Aaron’s eyes widened at Dean’s words for similar reasons. Aaron had only studied under the King’s Consort for a short while, but the two brothers had always been so intimate with one another. To hear his master call their king ‘sire’ was so shocking and out of the norm. For Sam, it was like Dean shoved a knife through his heart. Was Dean going to treat Sam like they were nothing to each other? Sam was always ‘Sammy’ to Dean, his very reason for being. There was no way that Dean should ever call Sam ‘sire’ in any way. Sam bit his lip as his heart continued to break.

“Please go,” Dean pleaded, “I have work to do, and I am sure you do as well.”

Aaron eyes quickly lowered as Sam’s eyes began to glow in fury. Sam wanted to hurt someone, but he would never hurt Dean. Sam swiftly turned on his heels and stormed out. He needed to figure out another way to get Dean back.

Sam’s fury brought him to the wing of the palace that housed his concubines. With a wave of his hand, the door to Lukas’ chambers was thrown open. Three steps later, and Sam was inside. His hazel eyes were drawn onto the bed. Lukas was not alone. Already his fuckable lover was nude and entangled in another body. Meg was equally as nude, and her head was thrown back in lust while her legs were thrown over Lukas’ shoulders. Currently, Lukas had his face buried in Meg’s womanhood; his lips sucking in her clit.

“You two make quite the sight,” Sam commented before stripping himself of his clothes.

Both Meg and Lukas turned their heads toward him and smiled. They loved when their king came to play.

“Come to join us, huh, Sam,” Meg commented with lust blown pupils.

Rather than answer her, Sam leaned down and brought this lips together in an embrace that was less a kiss and more like the meeting of hungry mouths and teeth. Lukas moaned at the sight of his lovers’ hungry kiss.

“Don’t stop,” their king ordered after breaking the kiss.

Lukas did not need to be told twice, and he resumed his ministrations on Meg’s sex. For both Lukas and Meg alike, they lusted after each other as much as their king, maybe even more so.

Meg’s moans resumed, and she made sure her king could hear them. Sam shifted on the bed, so he kneeled behind his two lovers. Sensing what his king desired, Lukas spread his legs for king. The male concubine had to pull away from his mate when he felt two of his king’s long and thick fingers enter him. Sam’s movements were precise; he needed to stretch his submissive lover. Sam’s fingers did not linger like he would with Dean. Sometimes Sam would finger Dean for so long, until Dean came undone.

Once when Sam was sure Lukas was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and pushed himself away. “Go on, fuck her full,” the king ordered his male concubine.

Lukas did not need to be told twice. Meg untangled her legs from Lukas’ shoulders as he shifted over her body. He spread her open further by pushing her legs out further when he gripped the back of her knees in his arms. Meg cried out as he slowly fed her his cock inch by inch. His was always her favorite. He paused when he bottomed out, both of them enjoying the sensation of him fully seated inside her. When she nodded her head, he pulled out slowly before thrusting hard back into her sex.

Once when Lukas set up his pace, he felt his king grip his hips. Slowly, Sam pushed himself inside Lukas’ prepped hole. Meg felt Lukas’ hips stutter in their pace as he was filled to the brim, Meg groaned at the sensation of both her lovers on top of her. It did not take long for Sam and Lukas to set up the perfect rhythm. With Sam fucking into him, Lukas was pushed further and further into Meg’s womanhood. It was deep, hard, and satisfying fuck for the female demon. Lukas was not able to last long on the dual sensation of fucking his mate and being fucked by his king. Shutting his eyes, Lukas groaned and filled his mate with his seed. Feeling Lukas fill her, and his fingers tweaking her nipples hard in his grip finally set her over the edge.

Both Lukas and Meg groaned when Sam pulled out. Lukas shifted so he was lying beside Meg, and the two concubines watched with hooded eyes and their king gripped his cock. Sam tugged on his cock with steady strokes. When his orgasm over took him, Sam spilled his seed over both of his concubines. When he was finished, Sam sat back and caught his breath. He watched as Meg and Lukas began to lick their king’s cum off each other’s bodies. Sam licked his lips at the thought of eating out of Meg’s sloppy cunt.

Even after round two, Sam still was not fully satisfied. No, Sam would not be fully satisfied; he would not be until he had his Dean with him once more.


	12. My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith decides to spend some quality time with Dean. Sam and Meg have a conversation, and Sam is reminded of the first time he and Dean had sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is My World by SR-71

Dean continued to work nonstop in the Pit. Aaron was currently choosing one soul from the chains to torture on his own. Dean was proud of his protégé. Aaron was getting better and better with each carve into flesh. Perhaps it was time to let Aaron work on his own and take in a new, fresh student to teach the tools of the trade.

Still, Dean felt so empty and raw inside. It felt like someone ripped apart his heart and soul with a butter knife. Even knew was not going to deny that the missing piece inside him was Sam. Dean’s whole existence has always centered around his little brother. Without Sam in his life, Dean felt so lost. Maybe Dean was overreacting. Sam was the King of Hell, and he deserved to be worshiped. And there was no one who worshiped Sam more than Dean. It was not like Dean was ever going to be whole again until he was reunited with his brother once more.

Dean shook his head of his doubts. Sam cheated on Dean… AGAIN! Dean was never going to be enough for his King. Dean was betrayed; Sam broke his promise. The elder Winchester refused to be weak anymore and go back to his brother with his tail tucked between his legs, begging Sam to take him back. If Dean went back now, then he was proving to Sam to be unworthy of Sam’s full attention. So Dean continued to cut and carve his frustrations out on the souls condemned to the Pit. Each time Dean cut away a little bit of the soul beneath him, the easier it was to escape his dismal thoughts.

He was so enthralled in what was he was doing, he never noticed the second presence enter his chambers. Milky white eyes gazed at her king’s mate with obvious lust. Dean was beautiful, and Lilith coveted. His soul still remained so bright, even after all these years trapped in the Pit. Maybe that is why Lilith desired him so much. It was the very nature of demons to taint such a beautiful, bright light. And Dean would be the most challenging to darken.

“I used to love to come here and watch Alastair work,” she finally spoke, alerting the other man to her presence.

Dean’s eyes widened when he realized who has with him. It was a great honor to be in Lilith’s presence. She was Sam’s most trusted advisor and the former Queen of Hell. He did not say anything as she walked over to him. Her eyes trailing over his person before they landed onto the tortured soul. Her hand reached into one of the open wounds, covering her hand in blood. Dean watched as she brought her bloody fingers into her mouth and licked them clean with a soft moan. Dean licked his lips as desire began to pool in his belly. Lilith was beyond gorgeous. Back when he had been human, she would have definitely been his type. Dean’s eyes widened. He should not be lusting after her; he belonged to Sam. Or did he?

“Taste good?” Dean finally asked after swallowing down his emotions.

Lilith turned her head toward him and smiled after licking her lips. “Not as good as baby’s blood,” she replied, “but when souls have been tortured so beautifully they do taste better.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. It was not often he was paid such a compliment from such a high ranking demon. “Thank you.” 

Lilith’s smile widened, and she fantasized about the man before her. Dean would be so much fun to play with.

“Alastair used to be the best,” Lilith continued her earlier thoughts. Her mind flashed back to her former lover. She used to love to watch Alastair work, and then they would fuck in his victim’s blood. “But you are just as good, if not better than him,” she added.

Dean’s mouth dropped open. It had been a long time since he thought about Alastair. “Did you used to play with him too?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and a wink.

The smile on the demon’s lips turned into a wicked grin. “Oh yes, but not often. Alastair was mostly work, work, work. He hardly ever took the time to have a bit of fun,” she replied.

He grunted in agreement. Oh yes, Dean remembered all right. Alastair was like a man on a mission whenever he was standing before a rack. But when Alastair’s eyes were drawn off the rack, then one better watch out because Alastair was most certainly a cruel lover.

Lilith turned so her body faced Dean completely. It was strange to have her complete and undivided attention.

“But you are different, right Dean?” she continued to flirt, “you know how to have fun.”

Dean did not know who closed the distance, but now there was hardly any space between the two of them. He could feel her breath on his lips. It made him a little nervous. A part of him wanted to grab the demon in his arms and worship her fully. But he was only meant to worship Sam.

Breaking away, Dean took a step back and asked, “Where is Cassandra? I thought you would seek her company?”

“She is working for me topside right now,” Lilith immediately answered, “And I am craving something more than she can give.”

Dean understood now why the demon before him was considered the most dangerous Hell Spawn of them all.

“Think you can help me find what I’m looking for?” she added as she brushed her hand across the waistband of his jeans. 

Dean swallowed. He was grateful when she slowly made her exit.

Lilith knew how to play with her toys. She wanted Dean, but she did not want to scare him away. “Let me know,” she whispered before taking her leave.

* * *

Meg smiled as Sam threw her down onto the bed. It has been a while since she got her king’s attentions solely. Most of the time recently, Sam went to either Lukas or he enjoyed the both of his concubines together. Meg would almost be jealous since she was the one who introduced Sam to Lukas. Meg had longed to have Lukas as her lover, and she knew that the only way that would happen would be if she shared him with the king.

Meg was Sam’s second concubine, after Ruby. Meg was the daughter of Azazel, who made Sam destined for the throne, and she was the first demon to have any kind of relationship with the younger Winchester. So when Sam took the throne to save Dean, the Boy King was quick to find Meg and assure her loyalty to him. Since Meg was still loyal to her father’s cause, she had no problem bowing before the new king. And Sam was handsome and attractive; she enjoyed playing with him.

Of course Ruby had screwed things up for a while. Meg had no problems being Sam’s concubine. She did not need to rise above new heights; she was still Azazel’s daughter after all. But Ruby got jealous of Dean, and the little demon just could not learn her place. Meg would never break up the Winchester brothers. After all, it was Sam’s love for Dean that brought him to the throne, and his twisted love for his brother will continue to bring Sam to new heights. After Dean butchered Ruby, Sam focused all his attentions on his mate. So now it was Meg’s job to find a new concubine for them, which led her to her obsession with Lukas.

“Your mind somewhere else?” Sam asked as he twisted his fingers inside her wet mound.

Meg was brought back to the present with a loud moan. She spread her legs wider and tilted her hips to give her king better access. Her black eyes were hooded as she gazed up at her king.

Sam knew what Meg truly wanted. “Do you wish this was Lukas’ fingers fucking you?” he asked as he suddenly pulled out of her.

Her eyes widened with slight trepidation. Was he angry that she preferred their fellow concubine to him?

Instead, Sam rolled his concubine over and pushed her on all fours. He did not care if she preferred the company of others to his own. He felt the same way; he would much rather have his Consort underneath him than both of his concubines combined. Meg was more a companion than a lover to him. She reminded him of his past and the dark path he was destined to follow. Grabbing her hips in a bruising grip, Sam entered her wet mound fully. Meg gasped at the sensation; Sam was so big.

“Sam!” Meg moaned as he began to fuck her roughly. Her lips were so dry; she could not even close her mouth.

“Tell me,” Sam ordered after a particularly rough thrust.

Lowering her head, Meg admitted, “I love Lukas.”

Sam smirked and he never slowed down from his brutal, fast pace. He wanted to fuck the truth out her.

Meg finally understood the game Sam was playing with her. She was the only one he could do this with, since she was the one who knew her king the longest. “But I am not the one you want to fuck either,” she replied as she lifted his head.

Sam frowned and dug his fingers into the meat of her hips. They both felt as he broke skin with his fingernails and blood slowly trickled.

She needed to push Sam further, for both of their pleasures. “Wish you were fucking in a different hole?” she continued to goad, “Maybe attached to a body with dirty blond hair, green eyes, and freckles?”

Sam groaned as his hips stuttered. In his mind, he saw Dean underneath him.

“I know Dean loved being fucked. He makes such pretty noises when he takes your cock Sammy,” Meg added.

They were both close now. Each one was picturing their chosen lovers rather than them. When they came, they shouted the names of their desired lovers.

When Sam pulled out of her, Meg rolled onto her back. Her black eyes studied her king once more. “You need to get Dean back,” she informed her superior.

Sam raised an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of the bed and began to dress. “You giving me orders?” the thought was laughable.

Meg shrugged her shoulders and added, “You two need each other. It’s not the same when you are not together. Besides, when you are too busy fucking Dean, I get Lukas all to myself.”

Sam laughed at her brazen honesty. Meg was sometimes a breath of fresh air. “This is why I keep you around. Maybe I will gift you Lukas soon,” he promised.

There was a genuine smile on the demon’s lips. “Promise?” she responded, “When you get Dean back, I expect my gift.”

Sam leaned down and kissed the top of Meg’s head. She was due or a special gift, and he was not dependent on his concubines the way he was dependent on his brother. They said nothing more to each other even when Sam took his leave. He needed to be alone for a while.

Sam returned to the chambers he shared with his mate. He had not been inside their room since their last fight. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he could still smell his brother’s lingering scent. Sam opened his eyes and stared at their bed. He was quick to lie down and absorb the scent of their last time together. Sam closed his eyes and unbuttoned his slacks. His cock twitched at the thought of Dean in their bed.

Sam’s mind replayed the first time he and Dean became intimate. After Sam had pulled Dean off the rack, he quickly showed him off to their ranks. Sam needed his demons to understand that Dean was off limits to them; he belonged completely to Sam. Dean was so shy and nervous meeting their minions. To reward his brother, Sam took Dean to their room. From the moment Sam pulled Dean off the rack, Dean never once stopped touching Sam. It was like the elder Winchester needed the reassurance that his brother was real and right there.

Sam groaned as his cock fully hardened, he lazy tugged on his member as he remembered when he laid Dean down on their bed for the first time. Dean had been nervous, but he did not want to stop. Dean’s lips were everything Sam imagined, and they continued to trade lazy kisses. “Let me fuck you,” Sam had begged his brother.

Sam’s cock squirted precome as his fist swallowed the head. It was the greatest feeling ever when Dean gave Sam permission. Sam stared into his brother’s green eyes when he slowly fucked him. Their first time was absolutely perfect.

Sam came when he remembered when came into his brother for the first time. It did not take long for Dean to follow suit; just a couple of tugs on Dean’s member and he was spilling his seed between them. Sam panted in the present. Even recalling their first time was no longer enough for Sam. He needed his brother back with him and soon.


	13. The Beast and the Harlot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Lilith spend more time together before Sam confronts Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter is Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold

Sam barely paid any attention to the demon speaking to him. The king sat on his throne with his head resting on his hand, his elbow propping up on the arm of the throne. The Boy King was bored, and he could care less about what the demon was informing in. Sam’s eyes lowered, and they landed on the soft pillows beside the throne. His eyes lingered, and he could see the chain leading to the empty collar on the pillow. This was Dean’s throne, and it has been empty for far too long. Sam needed Dean back with him.

Sam blinked when he felt multiple eyes on him. Hazel eyes turned toward his subjects. The demon had stopped talking and was waiting for his king to respond. Sitting up properly in his throne, Sam cleared his throne. He had more important things to deal with right now. It was time to get his mate back; Sam could hold out no longer. “This is going to have to wait,” Sam ordered as he stood up to his feet.

The demon before him lowered his head and took a step back.

“It is time I spent some quality time with my mate,” Sam stated.

No one said anything to their king. They instead watched him silently as he made his way out of the throne room. Every demon hoped that Sam would reclaim Dean; they needed a return to normalcy. Besides, Sam was a much more tolerant king with his consort at his side.

* * *

Lilith had continued to visit Dean every day since her first visit. That had been five days ago. The demon had on occasion joined Dean in torturing souls, and Dean was quick to realize that he could learn a thing or two from the oldest known demon. Aaron had fully moved away from Dean’s tutelage, and he did not want to be around whenever Lilith was around. Not to mention, Aaron did not want to be around when their king realized his consort was spending a lot of time with Lilith. Aaron was a firm believer that Dean solely belonged to their king, and it was high time Dean returned to his place.

Dean and Lilith had just finished carving a soul until there was nothing left. For now, the rack was empty besides being stained with blood and flesh. In a few hours, the soul would be stitched back together until they are whole once more. Dean wiped his instruments clean with a rag while Lilith licked her lips. She wore a simple white dressed that was stained with blood. She leaned back against the rack and waited until she had Dean’s full attention.

When Dean turned back to face her, she smiled and commented, “You are so beautiful, you know.” She watched as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment; it was absolutely adorable.

His eyes raked over her form. “I would say you are the beautiful one,” he responded.

Lilith’s eyes darkened with desire, and she leaned further back into the rack. Dean watched as she spread her legs, and he was drawn to close the distance between the two. He stood between her splayed legs, and her hands rested on his chest.

“Mmmm,” she moaned as she closed her eyes, “tell me I am beautiful again.”

Desire once again pooled in Dean’s belly and fuck… he wanted. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered as he leaned his head down toward hers.

Lilith opened her eyes, and she brought her head the rest of the way. Their lips met in a passionate embrace, His hands rested on the rack, palms down, beside her hip. Their tongues battled for dominance until Lilith finally broke away, biting Dean’s bottom lip as she did so.

He watched as she reached for the straps of her dress and pushed them off her shoulders and arms. Her bare breasts were exposed to him, and he idly wandered if she were wearing any panties.

“Now your turn,” Lilith spoke, “Take off your shirt.”

Dean always knew he liked to be dominated in bed, by both men and women. So he was quick to follow her orders, and he stripped his chest bear. Lilith licked her lips and enjoyed the view. “Good, now come here,” she ordered as her finger waved him over.

Sam could hear movement from inside Dean’s workstation. The king hoped that his consort was working alone. It would make this easier on both of them. The Winchesters could only express their emotions to each other, without an audience present. Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Dean groan in pleasure. Sam knew that sound, and he was silent as he crept to see who Dean was with. Rage fueled him when he saw his mate and Lilith embraced so passionately. How dare they do this to him! Turning on his heels, Sam planned out his vengeance. Lilith’s usefulness had just run out.

Once again, their lips found each other, and he took the opportunity to push the bottom of her dress up to her hips. Just as he thought, she wore nothing underneath. Meanwhile, her hands reached forward and unbuttoned his jeans. As his fingers petted her wet lips, Dean was reminded of the situation. He was about to have sex with Lilith, Sam’s second in command. This was not right. Immediately, he took a couple steps back to collect himself. Lilith looked on with disappointment. She knew this was about Sam.

“I’m sorry,” Dean’s voice was gravely with lust, “I can’t…. Sam.”

Lilith shook her head and raised her hand to stop him. It flooded her with even more warmth that Dean was still so loyal to Sam. Dean just proved that he would never betray his brother, and Dean’s status was raised even further in Lilith’s eyes.

“You don’t need to explain,” Lilith reassured her almost lover.

Dean smiled and rebuttoned his jeans. When he was finished, he commented, “You know, I don’t get your thing with Sam. I think I used to be jealous of your relationship with him, but you never slept together, have you?”

Lilith shook her head. She answered, “There is no one I love more than Sam, but I would never taint that love by sharing our bodies in such a way. You, Dean, on the other hand….” Dean laughed at her half attempt of an explanation.

He was never going to understand Sam and Lilith’s relationship, but Dean was alright with that for the moment. “We ok?” he asked after both of them redressed themselves completely.

Lilith leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “We good. You should go back to Sam now. Both of you need it,” she commented before taking her leave.

Lilith made her way back to her chambers, and she sensed that she was no longer alone. When she recognized the presence, she smiled. “Did you enjoy the show?” Lilith asked without turning around.

Sam came out of the shadows; his bright eyes glowing with such power. “You knew I was watching?” he demanded an answer.

Lilith turned around and nodded her head. “I hope you stayed and watched the whole thing,” she added. She had just proved to Sam Dean’s loyalty, and she felt that she was deserving a reward.

Sam closed the distance between them and wrapped his hand tightly around her throat. He shoved her against the wall and shouted, “How could you!”

Even Lilith, as powerful as she was, struggled to breathe in his hold. “I didn’t,” Lilith tried to tell Sam what actually happened.

But Sam would not hear it. He was done being betrayed. “I warned you that Dean was completely mine and mine alone!” he reminded her before back handing her hard across the face.

Lilith crumpled to the ground. She could sense the hidden power within her king, and she knew its origin.

Wheezing, the demon struggled to catch her breath. “You can’t kill me Sam. I know all your dirty little secrets,” she threatened after catching her breath.

Sam’s eyes continued to shine brighter with power. “If I kill you, then I don’t have to worry about anyone finding out the truth,” he replied.

A sliver of fear shot through the demon’s spine. She knew if she did not dig herself out of this hole, then she was done for. “Anyone, or do you mean Dean,” Lilith shot back before climbing onto her knees, “Don’t want Dean to know the truth about what you did to him.”

Sam squeezed his fists so tightly, his knuckles were white. “Enough!” he yelled. He did not want to be reminded of the truth.

But Lilith was on a roll, “What, don’t like to be reminded of why you keep Deanie so pure, stopping him from being a demon. How you feed off that purity while he feeds on that hidden power. If only Dean knew what you really were….” Lilith taunted with a laugh.

Sam was done listening. “Dean can’t know,” he seethed.

With that, he was quick to squeeze his fist and snuff out the life force of demon before him. When Lilith’s dead body dropped down, Sam walked away. It was time to collect Dean now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lilith has kicked the bucket, and I was kind of bummed about it. What do you think is Sam's secret? And how long before if or when Dean and Sam reunite? Please let me know your thoughts in the comment section!


	14. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes back what is rightfully his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter is Surrender by Evanescence, one of my all time favorites!

Sam walked like a man on a mission. He was still high on killing Lilith. It was the untapped power was rolling within the Boy King. Any demon he encountered on his path, were instinctively driven to bow down before the king. It was like they could taste their king’s true power, and it left them in awe. None of them dared stop the once human while he was on the war path, for they feared they would meet their end if they dared stop him.

The younger man had only one single thing as he made away across the palace. He was tired of being separated from Dean. Sam thought if he gave his brother enough space, then his consort would return to him by his own volition. But Dean seemed to be in no rush to mend fences with his lover. Instead, he was ready to jump in bed with the first demon that bats their eyelashes at him. The thought was sickening. Sam was willing to destroy Heaven to keep Dean at his side, and no demon could stand against the Boy King.

It did not take him long to arrive at the Pit. The screams of the damned were like white noise to the Boy King. Dean’s workstation was at the heart of the Pit. When Sam entered, Sam took a moment to take in the sight of his brother. Dean’s back was to him, and his full attention was on the soul occupied on the rack. The elder Winchester was currently pulling the same man’s teeth with a set of pliers. Dean’s protégé, Aaron, was nowhere in sight... good. Sam did not want to have to coddle any demon at the moment.

The older sibling was completely oblivious that he was no longer alone in his workspace. No amount of torture could fill the empty whole within the elder Winchester. And Dean loved to hear the screams of a successful torture, especially by his own hand. There was nothing more satisfying that having an attentive audience as he cut and carved into a soul. Sammy always watched with such open desire, and it would not be long after Dean finished that Sam would grab his brother and fuck him over the nearest surface.

Dean shut his eyes as his thoughts circled back toward his brother, the big black hole inside his heart. No matter how big their fight was, Dean could still not betray his brother and what they had. Dean was always going to remain loyal to his lover; nothing was going to change it. Maybe it was time to go find Sam and bury the hatchet. The elder Winchester was sure both of them were tired of feeling miserable.

Sam slowly and silently crept up behind his brother. His hazel widened as Dean threw the pliers away with an audible groan of frustration. Sam licked his lips, and a dark smile graced his lips. “Dean,” he finally alerted his brother to his presence.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, and he swiftly turned on his heels. He came face to face with his brother. They were standing so closer together; their chests practically touching as their breaths mingled.

“Sammy,” Dean uttered as he took in the sight of his brother.

The Boy King was dressed in his usual garb, black slacks with a dark colored dress shirt. Today it was a midnight blue shirt. Dean instinctively licked his lips as his eyes lingered on his brother’s form; desire pooled in both of their bellies. It was first time Dean had seen his brother since their nasty fight. A part of longed to just soak in his brother’s presence, but Dean’s heart still ached from Sam’s betrayal.

His shoulders stiffened, and Dean put a bit of space between them. “What are you doing here?” he asked with thinly laced anger in his voice.

Sam eyes darkened in anger; he was not pleased by his brother’s distance. “I came to bring you back home,” Sam huffed his response.

Dean rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms over his chest. This was typical Sam Winchester behavior; he was such a spoiled brat. If Sam did not get his way, then he would make everyone else miserable. “I’m not going back with you,” Dean snapped back. It was his instinctual response to make things more difficult for Sam.

The younger Winchester shook his head; he refused to accept that response. “You are coming with me whether I have to drag you kicking and screaming,” the younger of the two threatened.

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he replied, “Until you have sworn off your skank ass concubines, I ain’t going anywhere with you.”

Sam finally understood the root of Dean’s anger. It was an easy problem to solve, and Sammy silently vowed to fix things. But he was done with his brother’s lip. “You’re mine,” Sam reminded his brother before roughly grabbing the other man and bringing their lips together in bruising kiss.

Dean tried to hold his moan in at the sensation; he missed his brother. But he should be fighting Sam. If the elder Winchester wanted his brother to change, then he could not give in. However, Sam could taste his brother’s submission. It would not take much more to force Dean to give into his desires.

With all the strength he had, Dean broke away from his brother’s hold. He could not keep being a toy his brother played with whenever Sam was in the mood. It was supposed to be the brothers against the world. They were meant to be partners, and Dean longed for Sam to see that. “Go away Sam,” Dean pleaded, “until you can be with just me, enjoy the company of your skanks.”

Why couldn’t Dean see that is what Sam was trying to do? Sam was never going to take Dean for granted anymore. His brother was everything for the younger Winchester.

Rather than use his words, Sam once again grabbed hold of his sibling. Sam stayed true to his word and dragged Dean out of his workspace kicking and screaming. The king dragged his consort out of the pit. The demons saw this with shock in their eyes, and they gave their royalty a wide berth. Dean shouted obscenities at his brother as he was dragged back through the palace. Sam stopped when he arrived at their shared chambers, and he released Dean by tossing his elder brother on their bed.

After bouncing on their bed, Dean immediately sat up and glared at his brother. “What the fuck Sam!” he shouted.

Sam was still done talking. With a couple steps, Sam climbed onto the bed and over his consort, pushing his lover onto his back. Dean tried to push his brother off, but then Sam’s lips were on his. The elder of the two groaned as their tongues tangled with one another, and his fight lessened. Instead, Dean gripped his brother’s shoulders tightly and spread his legs out further to give Sam more room.

Sam shut his eyes as lust consumed him. It felt so good to be entangled with his brother once more. Dean was always the lover that made Sam feel so complete. None of his concubines, Madison, or even Jess could make Sam feel this whole. When they needed air, the two reluctantly broke their kiss. Then it was quick, sloppy movements to strip themselves bare. When they were both completely nude, Sam leaned over his brother once more and joined their lips. Dean’s legs wrapped around his brother’s slim waist. Now that he had his brother, Dean did not want to let Sam go so easily.

Reaching for the lube on the bedside table, Sam uncapped the bottle and slicked up his fingers. Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt his brother’s fingers at his entrance. It had been a long time since they took their time with their lovemaking. Even while prepping his brother and stretching him, Sam made sure to brush up against the bundle of nerves that made Dean see stars. “C’mon Sam,” Dean pleaded. He needed his brother inside him, and he needed him now.

Seeing his brother in such a state drove Sam wild. When Dean was properly prepared, Sam pulled out his fingers and lined up his hard cock. Hazel and green eyes locked as Sam slowly entered his brother’s hole until he bottomed out. Feeling his brother filling up, Dean closed his eyes and moaned at the sensation. No one could make Dean so strung out with sex like Sam.

After a moment, Dean opened his eyes as he realized his brother was still seated inside him. Why was Sam not fucking him? “Sammy?” Dean questioned.

Before Sam could fuck his brother properly, he needed to hear one thing from Dean. “Tell me you love me Dean,” Sam whispered on his brother’s skin with soft love bites along Dean’s collarbone.

Dean grabbed his younger brother’s chin and forced their eyes to meet. “I love you Sammy, always have and always will,” he vowed.

Such warmth filled Sam’s hazel eyes. He placed a soft kiss on his brother’s lips and promised, “I love you too Dean. You and only you.”

Their love making was slow and oh so satisfying. It was like they were baring their souls through their physical connection. Dean came untouched, like he trained himself to do, first. Sam could not hold himself after that. His brother’s spasming channel sent him over the edge. Gathering his brother in his arms, Sam continued to place soft kisses along the back of his brother’s neck. Dean huffed and smacked his brother’s arm, which was wrapped around his waist.

“I’m not a girl,” Dean reminded his brother.

He could feel more than hear Sam’s laughed response. “I’m just glad to have you back in my arms again,” Sam stated, “I promise I’m going to make things better Dean. Just don’t leave me again.”

Dean squeezed his brother’s arm. There was no way Dean had the strength to leave his king again. “Ok, Sammy,” he agreed.

After all Dean needed Sam just as much as Sam needed Dean. Maybe things could be better now.


	15. Slept So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets with his concubines once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter is Slept so Long by Jay Gordon

When Sam awoke the next morning, he felt content for the first time in a long time. Turning his head to the side, the younger Winchester came face to face with the reason why. Dean was still fully asleep, and the elder Winchester looked so peaceful while he dreamt. Sam smiled as he took in his brother’s form before he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his brother’s temple.

Sam was quiet as he rolled out of bed; he did not want to wake his brother. His silent movements continued as he got dressed. As Sam headed for the door, his eyes returned to his brother’s sleeping form. With a smile on his handsome face, Sam thanked whoever that he had his consort by his side once more, and this time it will be better. Dean did not even move as the door opened, and his brother started his day.

A little while later, Dean’s eyes blinked open. He groaned and stretched his tired muscles. As his mind slowly came to alert, yesterday’s events replayed in his mind. He was back in his bed that he shared with Sam. The green eyed male recalled Sam showing up to Dean’s haven, their fight, Sam dragging him throughout the palace, Sam needing him, and the feeling of Sam completing him up so completely. There was no Dean was going to need as much as Sam, but their relationship has been damaged. Could Dean trust Sam? Every fiber of his being wanted to, but Dean still had his reservations.

Where was Sam anyways? Dean sat up in bed and frowned. Was Sam with them again? Now that Sam had his temporary fix of his consort, he needed his concubines to finish their king off? The elder Winchester physically shook his head to will the thoughts away and growled. Dean was wrong; things between him and his brother had not changed after all. The green eyed male felt so stupid. Standing up, Dean was quick to get dressed as well. His body ached in a good way, and that continued to sour his mood further. What Dean needed was a distraction. Torturing souls was Dean’s fix; a way for him to escape his head and emotions. Dean slammed open and shut the door as he sought after his escape.

* * *

Sam found enjoyment as he watched Lukas and Meg together. Meg had tied the male demon to the bed and rode for all she was worth. He was not allowed to touch her, yet she could not keep her hands off of him. She would tweak his nipples, bite his collarbone, and smack his thighs as she rode him. Lukas nonstop moaned in pleasure and thrusted his hips in time with hers. This was his absolute favorite of their games; Meg was his favorite. Lukas loved it when he was able to fuck Meg, and their king watched their performance.

Sam licked his lips and directed the two on the bed. “You gonna cum Lukas?” he asked in a husky voice, “Fill her up with your seed?”

Lukas’ dark eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was so close to coming.

Sensing her lover was on the edge, Meg whispered, “C’mon baby, cum for me.”

Having his mate’s permission, Lukas fell over the edge. Meg groaned as his seed filled her womanhood. She was not able to orgasm this time, but it was ok; his satisfaction was enough for her.

Meg untied her fellow concubine and rolled off him to lie beside him. Her dark eyes then traveled to the third occupant of the room. Sam stood from his seat across from the bed and made his way over to his two concubines. Both demons smiled up at their king; they still felt compelled to worship the Boy King. With the barest hint of a smile on his lips, Sam leaned down and kissed each of his concubines on their foreheads. He made sure to look both lovers in their eyes. “It is time for a change,” he began to explain.

Lukas looked at his king with confusion in his eyes, but Meg had a better understanding of her king. She knew what was happening, and what Sam was doing.

“My lord?” Lukas questioned.

Sam raised his hand. “My Consort has finally come back to me,” the Winchester continued his explanation, "and it is high time he get my sole, undivided attention.”

Meg bit the inside of her cheek as her hopes began to rise. Was Sam keeping her promise to her? On the other hand, Lukas had a fear that Sam was about to get rid of him and Meg. After all, the last time Sam got rid of a concubine, it was through death. 

Both Lukas and Meg’s hands sought one another. They loaned their strength to the other as they waited for their king to speak once more. Sam saw their joined hands, and he knew he was making the right choice. Dean was all Sam was ever going to need from here on out.

“Lukas,” Sam’s hazel eyes turned to his youngest concubine, “You have served me well since you joined Meg. Now I want to reward you by giving you to someone who will treat you right.”

Lukas knew he belonged solely and completely to his king. His pleasure and body belonged to the throne, so he could not argue with Sam’s decision. Meg’s eyes filled with fear. Did Sam change his mind?

“I will serve you however I can my king,” Lukas reassured.

Sam eyes then turned to the other occupant laying on the bed. “Meg, you have aided me much since I came into my destiny. As a reward, I am gifting you Lukas. May you treasure him the way I treasure my chosen mate,” Sam avowed.

Both Lukas and Meg’s eyes widened. Meg and Lukas were now free of their concubine duties.

“But you won’t have any more concubines my king,” Lukas responded, “Will you take another?”

Sam shook his head. It took a long time for the Winchester to realize that all he needed was Dean to be satisfied. “As long as I have Dean, then I have no need for another. No one else compares honestly,” Sam replied.

Neither Lukas nor Meg were offended by Sam’s confession. They both knew how much their king coveted his chosen queen consort.

“Thank you Sam,” Meg was thrilled by this new revelation.

Sam nodded his head and took his leave. It was time to bask in the presence of his mate.

It took Sam a little while to find his mate. Once again, Dean was working away in the Pit. Sam was overjoyed to see his brother. “Dean,” Sam greeted enthusiastically.

But once again, Dean was cold and distant toward his king. “Sam,” Dean refused to touch his lover.

Sam looked at his Consort with questioning eyes.

“Were you with them again?” Dean demanded to know.

The Boy King sighed; he would match have this conversation in private.

Grabbing hold of his brother, Sam used his powers to transport them to their chambers. Dean’s eyes darkened in anger as he realized what his brother had done. “Sammy!” Dean growled and stared into his kings glowing eyes.

Sam’s eyes slowly returned to hazel as he grabbed his lover’s face. “I went to end things. I no longer have any concubines or anyone else,” Sam promised, “For now on, it is just going to be you and me.”

Dean wanted nothing more than to believe in his brother’s words. Gazing into Sam’s hazel eyes, Dean found no deceit. “I can’t keep doing this,” Dean’s voice pleaded with his brother to understand.

Sam closed the distance between the two of them and gathered his mate in his arms. “I promise Dean, never again,” he whispered into the top of Dean’s head.

Dean closed his eyes and basked in his brother’s presence. It was so easy to give in.

It did not take much to drag Dean into bed with him. Gathering his mate in his arms, Sam whispered promises of love and a better future. It took a while, and Sam refused to give up. But eventually, Dean gave in and believed in his brother’s words. Tomorrow would start a better future for them both.


	16. Away from the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the Chapter is Away from the Sun by Three Doors Down

The day indeed started on a much better note. Dean realized this as he blinked awake. The green eyed male was on his back, and in an exurbanite amount of pleasure. His eyes glanced down and found the cause. Sammy was on top of him; his body hovering over his lower half. Dean groaned in satisfaction. His brother’s hot mouth was currently wrapped around Dean’s hardened member, sucking down for all he was worth. Dean’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as his cock was swallowed further and further down his brother’s throat.

“Sammy!” he called out as his hands shot out to his bother’s mop of a hair.

Sam made sure to drag his tongue over the underside of his brother’s cock. Dean’s hips began to thrust; he was trying to shove himself deeper down his brother’s throat. But Sam grabbed onto Dean’s hips to hold them. The elder of the two frowned in frustration while the other laughed.

With an audible pop, Sam withdrew his mouth and laughed, “Nuh, uh,” he taunted, “just focus on feeling. You’re so good at taking it Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s comments. So what that the elder Winchester preferred to get fucked rather than do the fucking; it did not make him less of a man. Dean could still kick his brother’s ass any time, powers aside.

With a smile, Sam lowered his mouth onto his brother’s cock once more.

Dean gripped the bedsheets tightly as he soaked in the sensation. “I’m close,” it did not take long for Dean to admit that fact.

That statement seemed to motivate Sam in doubling in his efforts. With a shout, Dean came. Sam swallowed down his brother’s spunk. Licking his brother’s cock clean, Sam’s mouth withdrew his brother’s cock before he stood up. Green eyes stared down at his brother’s hardened member, and his hand reached for it.

Sam reached for the lube on the bedside table, and Dean slicked up his hand. The hand job was fast and slightly sloppy, but it suited its purpose. It did not take long before Sam was shooting his load over his brother’s fist. Dean wiped his hand clean then turned his body toward his brother. Both Winchesters were soaking in the post-orgasm haze.

“I promise that things will be better from here on out Dean. No one else. You and me against the world,” the Boy King once again promised his consort.

Dean licked his lips and smiled at his lover and mate. He truly hoped that Sam would keep his promise this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, trouble was beginning to stir outside of Hell. On Earth, a garrison of angels gathered outside one of the gates of Hell. There were five angels, three men and two men. All five were dressed in suits and business attire.

The woman with blonde hair questioned, “Are we going to storm the gates and obtain the Righteous Man?”

The angel in the male body with a balding head looked up at the sky for a long moment then looked back down at the angel who posed the question. “We are waiting on our orders Hannah,” the angel replied.

Hannah frowned, not clearly pleased by her superior’s response. “What are they waiting on,” she continued her line of questioning.

The superior sighed. Hannah was young, and she did not fully understand how things were done. “You know our brother has an inside source; a demon he turned to his side. When he has the Righteous Man’s location and the Boy King distracted, then we will strike,” he explained.

Hannah bit her tongue and waited. Hopefully they would not have to wait long to strike.

* * *

Everyone in the throne room could feel their king’s satisfaction. Sam was grinning from ear to ear. He sat comfortably on his throne and his hand hung down the arm on the right side. Taking his rightful place beside the throne was Dean. He sat comfortably against the throne, wearing the gold chain that connected him to the throne. It always felt right being here with his brother. Sam was massaging his brother’s neck, and both of them enjoyed the sensation.

Belphagor, one of Sam’s advisors, walked up the throne for an audience with his king.

“Yes, Belphagor,” Sam acknowledged the demon’s presence.

The demon bowed his head in deferment then stated, “My king, is it true that you killed Lilith?”

There was a rush of murmur from the rest of the demons in the room, and Dean looked at his brother with a questioning gaze. Sam’s fingers on his brother’s nape halted their movement, and his hazel eyes began to glow with power.

“I did,” Sam answered with a dangerous tone.

Belphagor bit his lip and added, “Why would you kill her?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed dangerous. One did not question the Boy King. “Lilith dared touch something that belonged to me and questioned ability on this throne,” Sam bestowed the demon with an explanation.

However, Sam’s eyes were not on his subjects; instead, they were on his mate. Green eyes studied his lover. Dean understood that Sam had witnessed Dean and Lilith’s encounter. If they were going to repair their relationship, then there could be no threats to their union. Dean understood this, and agreed fully.

Still, Belphagor was not fully satisfied by this answer. “But Lilith was-"

Sam interrupted the demon’s protests, “Lilith was my favored advisor. She was my favorite subject who I gave the most leeway. However, I will not grant anyone to touch what solely belongs to me. Now is there anything else you want to bring to my attention. Because I am thinking you want to join Lilith.”

Belphagor quickly shook his head. The demon had enough self-preservation to know when to leave.

“Really, Sammy,” Dean mused as he looked up at his brother, “You gotta kill everyone that touches me?”

Sam laughed and stared down at his brother. “If memory serves me right, you dissected Ruby for trying to worm her way into our bed,” Sam responded with amusement.

Dean frowned at the mention of the demon, like there was a bad taste in his mouth. He still thought Ruby got off easy for what she did. “But you won’t tell me who else you been sleeping with,” Dean’s mood continue to sour.

Sam sighed. He did not want to fight with Dean right now. “That is because they are now mated to each other now. So you don’t have to worry,” Sam tried to reassure his brother, “But from here on out, if someone else is getting too close to me, then you are free to put them on your rack.”

Dean’s eyes widened at Sam’s peace offering. Then he was on his feet and in his brother’s lap. Sam let out a breath before Dean brought their lips together in a messy kiss. “Thank you Sammy,” Dean whispered on his brother’s lips. This was the best reassurance that things will be better between the two.

The next day, Sam led Dean to his workspace. They walked hand in hand, and the elder Winchester glanced at his brother with questioning eyes.

“What are we doing here Sammy?” he wondered aloud.

Sam turned to his brother and stated, “I have a special soul for your rack. I need you to turn him fast.”

Dean eyes widened then glanced over at his rack. On his rack there was a man in his late forties. He had chestnut hair and hazel eyes; there was something about him that was familiar to the elder Winchester. “Who is he?” Dean wondered as they walked up to the rack.

“Adam Milligan,” Sam answered.


	17. Evil Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works to break Adam. Cassandra goes to meet her lover. Sam finds out who betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter is Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

Adam’s screams could be heard throughout the Pit. Dean made sure to pay special attention to the man, just like Sammy wanted him to. Normally, the deal would be at the beginning of a day of torture would be to pick up the knife and become the torturer, but Dean offered his victim a different offer. Dean would cut his forearm and offer Adam a drink. It did not take too long, for Adam to give into temptation. He was not someone who had a reason to keep refusing, and Dean was too tempting to say no to.

“It’s been months Adam,” Dean falsely pleaded, “Won’t you end your suffering and just take one drink?”

He offered his bloody forearm once more. Adam stared at the red liquid pouring out of the wound, and then he looked at his torture’s sparkling emerald orbs. With a defeated sigh, Adam nodded his head and whispered, “Please no more.”

With his head lowered so, Adam could not see the sick and twisted smile on Dean’s full lips. The Consort of Hell thrusted his bloody arm once more toward Adam. “Drink,” Dean purred.

Closing his eyes, Adam leaned forward and lowered his lips on the open wound on Dean’s forearm.

Dean patted Adam’s hair as Adam drank the Consort’s life force. Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation of his blood being sucked down. Is this how Sammy felt every time Dean drank from his king? With those thoughts in mind, Dean was reminded of his own thirst. When was the last time he drank from his king?

When Dean was sure Adam had enough to start the change, the eldest Winchester son pulled his arm from Adam’s grasp. The young soul tried to chase the source of that addictive liquid with his tongue. Hazel eyes looked up, and Dean already noticed the black spots begin to flood the irises. A little bit more of the blood addiction and some heinous acts, would transform this soul fully into a demon.

Dean smiled at Adam and handed the boy his blade. “If you want more, then you are going to have to earn it,” the consort advised the boy.

Adam licked his lips of the remaining addictive fluid; he craved more of it. “What do I have to do?” Adam questioned.

The smile on Dean’s face widened. “Follow me,” Dean advised.

Adam followed Dean toward the inner workings of the Pit. There his eyes landed on so many souls trapped in chains and hooks.

“Pick one,” Dean ordered.

Adam’s eyes glanced toward the many souls who were ensnared into the Pit. Hazel eyes lingered on one. Adam pointed toward the soul and spoke, “Her.”

Dean’s own eyes traveled to where his new protégé pointed. The soul belonged to a young woman, brunette and pretty. “We are going to have some fun with her,” Dean relished in the thought.

* * *

When Sam found his brother, Dean was teaching Adam some of the intricacies of carving into flesh. The Boy King watched the scene before him with such pride shining in his hazel eyes. Adam showed so much potential already, but that could be the boy’s blood. Yes, Sam knew all about Adam Milligan’s lineage; the bastard son of John Winchester. It was why Sam made sure Adam’s soul was sent to Hell. It was the last great thing Crowley did, and Crowley did live up to the name of King of Crossroads. Of course, Adam’s deal came due ten years to the minute he made the deal to save his mom. It was such a Winchester thing to do, make a deal for family. By being a Hell bound soul, Adam was now out of reach of the angels for the moment.

Which was the real reason Sam stood in Dean’s workspace, the Boy King had a bad feeling. The angels were up to something, of that Sam was certain. The angels were so aggressive in their attempts to get Dean, but now there has been no sight of a feather or any part of the winged bastards. It made Sam restless; he hated not knowing. Which is why he needed to keep Adam and Dean especially close, the angels were not going to use his brothers against the Boy King.

Clearing his throat, Sam alerted the two other men to his presence. Both Adam and Dean turned around. Dean smiled widely and immediately moved toward his king and mate; his new protégé already forgotten. Sam gathered his Consort into his arms and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss. When they both needed air, Sam reluctantly pulled away from the embrace.

His eyes then glanced at Hell’s newest resident and smiled. “You did so well Dean,” the king complimented his mate.

Dean grinned at his brother before glancing toward Adam. “He already shows so much potential. And he is completely loyal, thanks to my blood,” Dean explained when his eyes returned to his lover.

Sam’s hand reached toward his lover’s waist, and he pulled out a blade. “I think this deserves a reward,” Sam commented before nicking the skin where his neck met his collarbone.

Both Dean and Adam took a deep inhale when the wound began to ooze with blood. Such a heady call was the Boy King’s blood.

“Drink,” Sam whispered to his mate.

Dean did not need to be told twice. He quickly latched his mouth on the open wound and drank down Sam’s addictive blood.

Sam smiled as he felt Dean’s blood pull more and more blood from the wound. “Send Adam away,” Sam ordered, “I think I want fuck you right here to show you how proud you made me.”

Dean pulled his mouth away from the open wound, and licked away all the excess blood from his lips as Sam closed the wound with a single thought. Yes, Dean could get behind that plan. He needed his Sammy in him right the fuck now.

* * *

Cassandra was stealthy as she made her way topside. Luckily, Sam had been so distracted with Dean lately that the Boy King was none the wiser. Cassandra sighed in relief as she made it and quickly began searching for a vessel. It did not take her long to find a young, pretty redhead. She liked to find hosts that resembled her. Once when she had her meatsuit, Cassandra returned to her mission. It did not take much for her to vanish and then reappear in an elegant hotel suite.

This was not the first time she snuck to this particular hotel and this particular suite to be with him. This was their spot. Casandra always hated to be apart from her lover, and she always longed to be with once again. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she pulled into a warm chest.

“I thought you had stood me up,” a voice whispered into her ear.

The red head smiled and replied, “Never my love.”

With those words spoken, Cassandra was quick to turn herself in his hold and come face to face with her lover. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes; he wore a grey v-neck shirt and a dark overcoat.

Cassandra was quick to lock lips with her lover. “Mmm, Balthazar,” Cassandra moaned when their lips broke away from one another, “I have missed you.”

Balthazar smiled at his demonic lover. They knew if both Heaven and Hell ever found out about the true nature of their relationship, they would both be killed. Balthazar played their relationship off to his siblings; Cassandra was just a pawn in the war against Hell. However, the demon was much, much more than that to the angel. He truly loved this prophetic demon that came into his life when the Boy King rose to power.

“Make love to me angel,” Cassandra pleaded as she kissed down her lover’s neck.

With a single thought, the angel removed both of their clothing. Gently, he lowered her onto the bed. He lay between her open legs as they traded kisses. The red head arched her body, pleading for more. Balthazar gripped his hardened member and slowly fed it to her wet mound. Both groaned in satisfaction when he bottomed out.

“I love you,” Cassandra whispered as she caressed his naked chest.

As Balthazar began to thrust in and out of her, he replied, “I love you too.”

Their love making was slow but pleasurable. Neither knew when their next time was going to be, so they always savored the moment when they were together. Cassandra’s nails raked down her lover’s back as she came undone. Balthazar’s movements sped up to chase his own orgasm. Soon, she felt his seed flood her channel. Then she brought her lips to his once more.

They traded lazy kisses for a while as they came down from their high. “So tell me what’s new?” Balthazar asked as he rolled off his lover so that he was now lying beside her.

Cassandra smiled and rolled over onto her side, so she was facing him. “Dean went back to Sam after Sam killed Lilith. We could feel his true power when he killed her. It is just like you said,” she answered.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. She had no regrets betraying Sam, Dean, and the rest of Hell for him. Soon, he would be able to do the same, and they could start over on Earth. He and Cassandra had long since planned their retirement. “When we invade, where will we find him?” Balthazar then asked.

“Well, well, well Cassandra, I knew you were slumming it, but with an angel,” Sam spoke as he appeared from the bathroom doorway, “and a weak angel no less.”

Both Cassandra and Balthazar jumped to their feet at the sight of the Boy King. Sam’s eyes were glowing as well as his entire body. He waved his hand, and both traitors were tossed into opposite walls.

He started with his traitorous subject. “I know your death is going to upset Dean, but I will be there to comfort him,” he stated as he closed the distance between himself and the woman.

There was no fear in Cassandra’s eyes as she stared down the Boy King. With a wave of his hand, Sam wiped Cassandra out of existence, and her host fell down dead.

Balthazar screamed Cassandra’s name as she was murdered. Then the Boy King turned his attentions toward the angel. Balthazar struggled in his hold. No demon should have this kind of power over an angel. So Balthazar studied the Boy King, peering into his very being. When the angel spotted the glowing power within, Balthazar realized the truth of Sam Winchester, and Balthazar was no match for the other male.

“I know what you are,” Balthazar threatened.

The smirk on Sam’s face widened. “Too bad you will not live long enough to tell,” Sam replied. With a snap of fingers, Balthazar exploded.

Once when both threats were taken care of, Sam returned home. Dean was waiting for him in their chambers. “Where we you?” Dean asked when he spotted his brother walking into their room.

There was a sullen look on Sam’s face. If he wanted Dean to believe him, then he was going to have to play it up. “It’s Cassandra,” Sam’s voice sounded choked up.

Dean raised an eyebrow and closed the distance between himself and his brother. “What happened to Cassandra?” the elder of the two asked for answers.

Sam lowered his head in seemingly sadness. “She was killed by an angel,” he stated.

Dean gasped and covered his mouth. He had heard whispers that angels were becoming more and more of a dangerous threat. “No,” Dean wished it not to be.

Sam nodded his head gravely. “I wasn’t able to get there in time to save her, but I killed the angel to avenge her. Dean I’m so sorry,” Sam explained.

The two Winchesters sought comfort in each other’s arms. Being wrapped up in his brother’s presence, Dean closed his eyes and replied, “It’s ok Sammy. It wasn’t your fault. Thank you for avenging her.”

Dean did not see the smile on his brother’s lips. Yes, Sam would do anything for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about Cassandra's lover? Have you guys figured out Sam's secret? I would love to hear your thoughts in the comment section!


	18. The Howling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a full fledged demon now, and there is an attack on Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter is The Howling by Within Temptation

Dean looked on at Adam like a doting parent watching over their child. Adam’s hazel eyes had fully transformed to demonic black pools now, signaling his complete transformation. Once Adam became hooked on Dean’s addictive blood, it did not take him long to shed his humanity. Now Hell was the young demon’s new home. Maybe Adam was more like Sam than Dean; Adam did not have the same finesse for torture the way the elder Winchester did. Still, Dean taught the boy enough of the trade to keep him protected.

Sam was understanding to the plight, and the Boy King assisted in finding the right place for Adam in Hell. Neither Dean nor Adam could ever know the truth about their shared paternity, but Sam still wanted to do right by his half-brother. Turns out, Adam had a natural affinity to the Crossroads trade. Bela, who had taken on Crowley’s mantle, had taken Adam under her wing. Once when he made his first crossroads deal, then Adam’s demonic eyes would shift from red to black, just like Bela’s had done in the past.

This was the last time Adam was going to work under Dean, and the Consort was feeling bittersweet about it. Dean was grateful that Adam found his place in the hierarchy, but the eldest Winchester son was sad to see the boy go. Dean could not explain why he felt such a connection to the special soul, but he did. Not to mention, it was Dean’s blood that converted Adam. Because of that, Adam would always have unwavering loyalty to Dean, and Sam as well because of Dean’s connection to the Boy King. Adam would be their most loyal subject, and that held endless possibilities for the Boy King and his Consort.

“Make sure you when you burn the flesh that you deliver second degree burns. You don’t want to burn away their nerve endings. If you do, then you can’t inflict more torture,” Dean explained.

Adam nodded his head and moved the torch to unburnt skin. The soul continued to scream out in torture, but his pain fell on death ears. “How am I going to use these skills when I am a crossroad demon?” Adam asked his mentor.

Dean smiled at the boy. “Your job is to bring in the souls. You need to be convincing; make them want to make a deal. And now you know what happens to them when their deal comes due,” Dean explained.

Adam nodded his head at the useful advice. He also understood Dean wanted Adam protected. No demon wanted to suffer on Dean’s rack. And because Adam received Dean’s training, demons would leave Adam alone for fear of what Dean taught him.

When Adam had finished bringing apart the soul, Dean went ahead to clean his tools. It was something left over from his days as a hunter; his tools needed to up kept and in pristine condition. Once he was finished cleaning his blades, Dean planned to join Sammy in the throne room. The Consort missed taking his place beside his king. Turning Adam had kept Dean out of the throne room and more in the Pit.

As Dean was wiping down his blades, he felt the thunderous boom that shook the Pit. Swiftly, Dean turned to Adam and ordered, “Go get our King.”

Adam nodded his head and raced out of Dean’s workspace. As soon as Adam was gone, a bright, white light filled the cavernous torture chambers. Dean shielded his eyes from the light that invaded his space. As he closed his green eyes, Dean felt a tugging on his arms. Opening his eyes slightly, the Consort of Hell spotted the wings surrounding his person. Dean realized at once what it was that was pulling him out of the Pit and up toward Earth. ‘Angels,’ Dean concluded. He struggled in the creatures hold, but it was no use.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he was dragged closer and closer to an exit.

With a thunderous boom, Sammy and his top advisors blocked the entrance. Sammy used all of his strength to knock down the angel who held his Consort. Sammy’s eyes glowed as the angel crashed, and the Boy King turned to Asmodeus, who was quick to recover his king’s Consort. It did not take long for Dean to gather himself in the demon’s arms. Green eyes quickly landed on his brother’s form. Sam had stolen the angel’s blade from the angel. The female angel, Hannah, stared up at the Boy King with fear. She too knew his secret. No words were shared between the ruler of Hell and the angel before Sammy thrusted the blade in the angel’s chest. The angel screamed her death cry before a flash of grace signified her death.

Sam grabbed her lifeless body and tossed her into the flames burning in the Pit. He then focused his attention on his squad of demons. “Make sure there are no others,” he ordered.

The demons bowed their head in compliance before scattering across the bowels of Hell.

When they were gone, Sam gathered Dean in his arms. “I’m ok Sammy,” Dean reassured his brother as he hugged back.

Sighing, Sam placed a soft kiss on top of his brother’s head. “Adam came to me as fast as he could. Luckily, all of my advisors were still in the throne room,” Sam responded.

Dean nodded his head. He leaned his head back to look in his brother’s glowing eyes. “Take me to our rooms,” the Consort pleaded to his king with a soft kiss to his lips.

Sam immediately used his powers to teleport himself and his mate to their private chambers. There was no way Sam was going to let Dean out of reach anytime soon. When they were in the safety of their room, Dean demanded answers, “Why did the angels break in, and why did they attack me?”

Sam sighed and sat on the bed, his brother still at his side. There was still so much Dean did not know. “The angels have been trying to get to me since I accepted the throne. I can only assume since they failed in all their previous attempts that they are after you to get to me,” Sam explained only a partial bit of the actual truth.

Dean had a puzzled look on his face. “Because I’m your greatest weakness,” he assumed.

Sam nodded his head and elaborated, “It’s no secret that I would do anything to keep you safe.”

Dean had never seen his brother so on edge before. It was like Sam was terrified about the possibility that the angels will try again, and Sam might not be there to stop them.

“What do you want to do then?” Dean wanted to help his king in any way he could.

Sam’s hazel eyes were watery as he looked into Dean’s emerald orbs. “Please Dean, stay here in our rooms where I can keep you safe until I deal with the angels,” Sam outright begged his brother.

Dean knew their rooms were the most warded place in Hell. No one besides him and Sam could even enter. No angel should be able to break in, and Sam could have peace of mind while he hunted those winged bastards down. “Ok,” Dean conceded.

It would only be temporary. The elder Winchester did not want the angels to take him away either. He could handle this situation for a short while.

Sam eyes filled with gratitude as a smile formed on his lips. “Thank you Dean,” Sam thanked with a big kiss on his brother’s lips.

Dean immediately opened his mouth to his brother’s tongue. He leaned back on the bed, and Sam followed suit. “I know a better way you can thank me,” Dean stated with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Sam let out a laugh before bringing their lips together once more. Sam could definitely do that!

Both brothers shed their clothes quickly. Once they were both naked, Sam rolled Dean onto his stomach, and Dean quickly pushed his knees under him. When Dean was on all fours, Sam reached for the lube on the bedside table. He slicked up his fingers before inserting two into his brother’s quivering hole. Dean moaned as his Sam began to immediately scissor his fingers, stretching Dean for his hardened member. Dean knew this was going to be a quick, hard fuck, and he was ok with that fact. Both Winchesters needed the physical reminder they were still together and nothing would come between them.

“C’mon Sammy, I’m ready,” Dean pleaded as he pushed his hips back to his brother’s thrusting fingers.

Sam did not have it in him at the moment to drag this out and break Dean apart with just his fingers. So, the younger of the two pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his cock. Sam grunted while Dean moaned as Sam roughly shoved himself in his brother’s tight hole. Sam thrusted his hips in a brutal pace as he fucked his cock in and out of his brother. Dean moaned all the while, and he thrusted his back in time with Sam’s pace. Neither one lasted long. Sam came first, biting Dean’s back as he filled his brother’s hole. Dean’s hand reached for his own cock and with a few quick strokes, he came as well.

As the two men caught their breath, Sam promised with kisses on Dean’s neck, “I promise I won’t let them take you from me.”

Dean looked over his shoulder. He had no doubt that Sam would keep that promise.


	19. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still under lockdown, but the angels are still after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is Cursed by Mest

Dean paced his chambers back and forth like a caged tiger. It has been a week now since he went into voluntary house arrest. For a week now, Sam has waged war against the angel. Yet, the boy king has not reached the finish line. The Consort was growing more and more restless. He thought Sam would have fully dealt with the threat by now. To Dean, no one was as powerful and as single minded as his brother; nothing was going to stop him. Unfortunately, Dean had barely seen Sam this past week. Sam even joined his demon horde in hunting down those feathery bastards.

Dean stopped his pacing and growled in frustration. He hated to be stuck on the sidelines and unable to have his brother’s back. Standing beside the coffee table, Dean reached down for the glass vase on the table and tossed it to the nearest wall. He was breathing heavily as he watched the vase shatter as it collided with the wall. He was sick of being trapped in here!

“Jeez, what did that vase ever do to you?” Sam joked as he signaled his appearance.

Dean whirled around and came face to his face with his brother who wore an amused expression on his handsome face. “Please tell me you are here to tell me I can leave the room,” the elder of the two pleaded.

The smile vanished from the Boy King’s lips, and he sighed before clearing his throat. “I’m sorry Dean. It’s only for a little longer. I’m close,” Sam replied.

Dean scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. “Sammy,” Dean bemoaned, “you said that to me a week ago. I can’t stay here forever. I’m going crazy.”

Sam immediately closed the gap between himself and his mate. Grabbing Dean’s chin, Sam forced their eyes to meet. “I promise I am almost there. We know the angels are still on Earth. We are close to finding them. We just need a little more time. Please be patient Dean. I couldn’t handle it if anything happened to you.”

Staring into his brother’s hazel eyes, Dean relented and nodded his head. He stated, “Just please finish this and soon.” 

Sam smiled at his brother, and he leaned his head down to bring his lips to Dean’s. Immediately, Dean opened his mouth to his brother’s probing tongue. Sam was quick to dominate the kiss, and Dean wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist as he moaned into the kiss. When they broke away for some much needed air, Sam whispered on his brother’s lips, “Let me make it up to you.”

Green eyes darkened with lust, and Dean nodded his head. He was always in the mood for Sam and his monster cock.

The two of them made their way to be bed in sea of hot kisses and shredded clothes. They could barely keep their hands off one another. When they were both nude and right in front of the bed, Sam pushed his brother down before climbing on top of his mate. Dean grabbed onto his brother and brought their lips together once more. Eventually, Sam’s lips moved away from his brother’s lips and began to nibble on his throat. Dean leaned his head back to give his brother more access, closing his eyes as he did so. Dean’s hands continued to squeeze the meat of his lover’s shoulders.

Sam’s lips continued their journey from Dean’s neck. He place soft kiss and bites along the clavicle before stopping at Dean’s sensitive nipples. Dean arched his back as his brother’s mouth engulfed his sensitive bud. Rolling his eyes in the back of his head, Dean lost himself to his brother’s ministrations. It was then that Sam turned his attention to the other nipple. Dean’s right hand gripped the back of his brother’s neck.

“Sam,” Dean groaned.

Once when Dean’s nipples got the attention they deserved, Sam’s lips continued their journey down Dean’s body. Dean’s cock was hard and leaking, and Sam blew a kiss on the head. The elder Winchester gripped the sheets tightly in his fists as his brother slowly engulfed his member in his mouth. “Sam!” the green eyed male continued to shout his brother’s name as Sam swallowed down his dick. Dean was mindless with pleasure as Sam sucked him off. He was an incoherent mess, and Sam loved breaking his brother underneath him physically.

With his brother so distracted, Sam slicked up three fingers with lube. Dean did not even feel the first one go in until it was rubbing his sensitive internal walls. Then one finger became two, and Sam prepped his brother’s channel. Soon two fingers became three, and Sam was searching for that special bundle of nerves. Dean’s hips shot off the bed when Sam found his prostate. At this rate, Dean was going to shoot his load before Sam even fucked him properly.

As Dean neared his orgasm, Sam moved his mouth away from the hardened member and pulled out his fingers. Dean tried to chase him, and his green eyes opened. He watched with half-lidden eyes as Sam slicked up his hard cock. Dean spread his legs in invitation. He needed Sam inside him yesterday. Sam did not make his lover wait. He grabbed his hardened member and slowly sank into his brother’s tight channel. They both released simultaneous groans of pleasure at the sensation. When Sam bottomed out, he stopped and just soaked in the feeling of connecting with Dean in such a way. Dean was his and only his; nothing was ever going to change that.

Dean lifted his left leg and kicked Sam’s thigh with his heel. “C’mon, move,” the elder of the two pleaded with a roll of his hips, “fuck me Sammy.”

Slowly, Sam pulled out until only the head of his cock remained, and then he slammed back in. The pace was not the brutal fucking Sam usually preferred. It was slow but oh so good. Hazel eyes snapped shut as Dean placed love bites all along Sam’s collarbone. Both of them were so close to the edge. “You gonna cum from just my cock fucking in and out of you,” Sam whispered dirtily as he made sure every thrust of his hips brushed along Dean’s prostate.

Dean was on edge; his body was arched, and he threw his head back as his prostate was hit again and again. It would not take much more for him to spill his seed. “I’m close,” Dean whispered.

Sam placed an open mouth kiss on Dean’s jaw. “Cum for me Dean,” the younger Winchester ordered.

A few more thrusts to his prostate caused Dean to shout as he was tipped over the edge. He came over their abdomens. Feeling Dean’s walls clenching in orgasm sent Sam over as well. Dean could feel the warm release of his brother fill him. Then Sam was rolling off him, and Dean twisted his body to face him. Both Winchesters had a lazy smile on their faces.

“Did I make it up to you?” Sam asked with a small laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his brother’s lips. “Just don’t take too much time ok,” Dean responded.

Hazel eyes locked on to emerald as Sam whispered, “I promise.”

* * *

A few days later, Dean was once again on edge. He was still under lock down. This was supposed to be the safest place for the Consort; only Sam and Dean could get through the wards the Boy King placed. Today, though, Dean was restless. He woke up with a bad feeling, and even hours later he still could not shake it. Something was coming; of that Dean was certain. But what? Dean licked his lips as he stood up and made his way toward the door. When he was a foot away, the door began to glow and shake. Dean was perfectly safe, right?

* * *

Sam stood in front of one of Hell’s gates. He was just making his way back from being topside. He still had not located that last garrison of angels. They had to be somewhere close, but where? Sam snarled in frustration. He refused to be bested by those sanctimonious pricks. The angels were not better than the Boy King, and Sam was going to punish those angels for trying to take Dean away from him. Did they not realize that was already too tainted for his supposed place in the angel’s plan?

As Sam closed the gate behind him, the Boy King spotted Meg and Lukas running toward him. It was strange to see them coming to him. Although, Sam kept Meg in Hell as his eyes and ears while he was topside, so there was no ill will between the three of them since severing their roles as Concubines.

“Meg?” Sam questioned her haphazard appearance.

Both Meg and Lukas stopped a foot in front of their king and immediately lowered their gaze in deferment to his status.

“Sam,” there was something off about Meg’s tone.

Sam was put on edge, and he clenched his fist, “Tell me now!”

Biting her lip, Meg explained, “The angels broke through while you were gone.”

Sam’s hand moved to his mouth, and he bit his knuckle. The Boy King was filled with dread. He did not say anything before he immediately took off toward the palace. The only concern Sam had was Dean. The king’s fear would not be quelled until his eyes set upon his Consort’s radiant form. It did not take long for Sam to reach his private chambers. He gasped at the sight of the broken door frame.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted as he walked into the room.

Sam felt the broken wards as he entered his personal chambers, but maybe the angels did not get their target. However, there was no response.

Sam’s eyes scanned his personal space that he shared with his brother. The whole room was trashed, and there was a splatter of blood on one wall. Sam moved closer to inspect it. He took a deep inhale before he wiped way one of the droplets. Bringing it to his lips, Sam confirmed it was his brother’s lips.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted one more time.

But there was no Dean to comfort his baby brother.

The Boy King shook with rage. It was all a trap. The angels waited until they were sure Sam was out of the way before they struck once again. This time they managed to acquire their target. Sam’s eyes glowed in unbridled fury. He could feel his powers surge within. How could he let Dean get taken from right under his nose? With a cry of anguish, Sam released everything from within. Untapped power finally pushed to the surface, and Sam roared in fury. He would tear down the gates of Heaven to get his Dean back.

Sam’s furious roar rang throughout Hell. Every demon connected with their king, and they felt Sam’s true power. Gorgeous white wings sprouted from the Boy King’s back as he unleashed the grace from within. For the first time in eons, they could finally sense their maker and creator once more. Never before has Hell been unified like it was at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of the twist at the end? 
> 
> I can't believe there is only two chapters left! I am going to miss writing Boy King!Sam and Consort!Dean


	20. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is taken to the Green Room, and Lucifer reconnects with his older brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is Monster by Meg & Dia

Dean was beyond infuriated. He went from being locked into one room and trapped in another. The elder Winchester paced angrily from one side of the room to the other. The angels had gotten the jump on him back in Hell. Once when the feathery bastards stormed Dean and Sam’s personal chambers, the Consort of Hell did not stand a chance. Dean tried his best to fight them off and escape, but there were too many of them. One of them effortlessly tossed the elder Winchester head first into the wall. Dean remembered coughing up some blood. With their target unconscious, it was easy for the angels to escape the way they came.

Sam must know by now that Dean was missing. If Dean closed his eyes, he could picture his brother’s fury. Sam would stop at nothing until he found his mate, and Dean just had to be patient. Sam would come for him and bring them home. Dean just needed to have faith in his brother. His king just better get here before Dean lost it from being stir crazy under this constant lockdown and imprisonment.

“Hello Dean,” a male voice spoke.

Whirling on his heels, the elder Winchester spotted where the voice came from. The man had to be an angel. He was older, and his hair was balding. His face had sharp features and dark eyes. Dean looked at the other male suspiciously.

“Who are you?” the Winchester demanded to know.

There was a condescending look on the other man’s face as he answered, “My name is Zachariah.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and responded, “Zachariah, douche name for a douche."

Taking a breath, Zachariah slowly began to close the distance between the two of them. Dean was even more on edge by having the other male so close to him. “Do you know what I am Dean?” the older of the two men asked. 

Dean longed to put further distance between himself and the threat, but he could not let the other man see his fear. Dean could have no apparent weaknesses in enemy territory. “If I had to take a guess, I wouldn’t say you were the tooth fairy,” The Winchester kept up the false bravado.

It was evident from Zachariah’s expression that he was unamused by Dean’s sense of humor. “Must everything be a joke to you?” Zachariah questioned.

Dean knew if he dragged this out, the more time Sam had to rescue him. The Winchester just had to play his cards right to buy his king enough time. “Well if not the tooth fairy, then what are you?” Dean decided to play dumb.

Zachariah squared his shoulders as a surge of confidence surged through him. “I’m an angel. Did your brother tell you about us?”

Biting his lip, Dean took a step back; he had to when his brother was mentioned. Licking his lips, Dean replied, “He might have mentioned that you guys are a great big bag of dicks.”

Zachariah’s eyebrows shot up at the other man’s words, and the angel started to laugh. “Bag of dicks,” the angel spoke, “that is rich coming from your brother.”

Lifting his chin up to stare down his enemy, Dean demanded, “You got something to say chuckles?”

Zachariah took another step closer to the Winchester. “Considering who your brother is, and what he did to you, you call me a dick?” Zachariah began his cryptic explanation.

Fury began to fuel the Consort’s blood once more, and he took a step closer to the powerful creature. “What the hell do you want from me? Are you trying to use me as bait like a damsel in distress, so you can hurt my brother and king?” Dean assumed the angel’s plan.

The angel stared into emerald orbs, and the angel finally understood. He began to cackle. “You don’t know anything Dean. My, my, so many secrets your brother is keeping from you,” Zachariah stated before turning his back to the other male.

Dean’s eyes narrowed in silent fury. “What the hell do you want from me?” he demanded answers. The eldest Winchester son was sick and tired of these games the angel was playing.

Zachariah turned to his left and waved to a large, ornate painting. “Do you know who that is Dean?” the angel instead asked.

Dean eyed the painting as he moved closer to it. “Not you I’m guessing,” Dean snidely remarked.

However, the angel did not take the bait. His eyes remained on the painting as he stated, “That is the archangel Michael when he cast Lucifer out of Heaven on God’s order.” 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. Why was Zachariah giving him a lesson on angels? “And this relates to me how?” Dean needed the answer.

Turning his body to face the Consort, Zachariah explained, “You are the Righteous Man, Dean. It is why we have been trying to get you out of Hell for years. You are the Sword Michael needs to stop Lucifer once and for all.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. He was Michael’s Sword? How? And what does that even mean? “What?” Dean was so confused.

Zachariah sighed. “Angels, like demons, need a body to possess. You are Michael’s chosen one,” the angel elaborated.

The answer still was not good enough for the eldest Winchester son. “Well then why let me go to Hell in the first place?” he demanded.

The truth was getting closer and closer to being revealed. Zachariah needed to get Dean on board with the angels’ plan. “There was a plan, but Sam changed things,” the angel added.

Dean truly did not enjoy hearing his brother’s name come out of the angel’s lips. Thinking aloud, Dean replied, “Because he saved me in Hell and took the throne?” Sam was Dean’s savior and his everything.

However, Zachariah shook his head. “Sam is not who you think he is,” the angel responded.

Dean nervously licked his lips. How could Sam not be anyone but Sam? “Then who is he, Batman?” the thought was laughable.

The atmosphere grew tense as Zachariah grew serious. The angel answered, “Sam is Lucifer reborn.”

Dean was speechless. The angels thought that Dean’s Sammy was the Devil? Why because he sat in the throne of Hell? Suddenly Dean was laughing. “Wow, you got things so messed up,” the Winchester replied.

Zachariah was done playing games. “It is time you learned all the secrets your brother has been keeping from you,” Zachariah stated before placing a two fingers on Dean’s forehead.

It was like a wall had been destroyed, and Dean was flooded with locked memories. All at once, he remembered his time as a human on Earth. Sam and Dean were hunters, fighting the good fight against supernatural monsters and demons. Dean had sold his soul to save Sam, and Sam was already walking along that darkened path.

“Don’t you see how bad your brother truly is?” Zachariah asked.

Dean shook his head; he still did not to believe it.

“Sam fed off of your soul to prevent his awakening as Lucifer. Sam used you Dean.”

It was not the way Dean saw things. If there was one thing the world should have learned is never try to turn the Winchester brothers against each other. They were loyal to one another until the very end. So Dean shut down. He refused to play the angel’s game. Dean still refused to betray his Sammy, for his brother would always be Sam. Nothing would ever change that.

*~SPN~*

At first, Sam needed a moment to collect himself as everything came flooding back to him. He was the archangel Lucifer, the Morning Star. But at the same time, he was still Sam Winchester. After Sam felt comfortable in his body once more, Sam stretched out his wings and flew for the first time in eons. In the blink of a human eye, he was once again back on Earth. Sam remembered the last time he was here as an archangel. His brother, Michael, attacked him before shoving him into his cage in Hell.

Clenching his fist, Sam closed his eyes and spread his consciousness. It did take the archangel long to connect with his long forgotten family. There was no doubt Michael was in Heaven. In the visionscape, the two brothers were standing in the Garden of Eden once more. Lucifer continued to appear as Sam Winchester, while Michael took the appearance of brunette male.

“Michael,” Lucifer greeted.

God’s first angel tilted his head and greeted back, “Lucifer it has been a long time.”

For a moment, the two archangels said nothing to one another. Finally it is Lucifer who breaks the silence. The Light Bringer came here for a reason. He needed to find Dean; without his mate, the powerful ruler of Hell was not whole. “Where have you taken him?” Lucifer demands to know.

Michael sighed, and there was a confused expression on his handsome face. “Why do you care so much for him?” Heaven’s general wondered. He was still puzzled by his brother’s continued obsession with Dean Winchester.

Lucifer closed his eyes and shook his head. Michael would never understand. “I love Dean,” Lucifer explained, “and Dean loves me wholly.”

Michael stared into his brother’s eyes. “And how is that different than the angels you betrayed in the past?” the powerful archangel wondered. Clearly, big brother was bitter over Lucifer’s betrayal.

Satan shook his head. “It’s different,” he responded, “Dean is different.”

The older brother took a step closer to his younger brother. “Explain it to me then little brother,” Michael spoke.

Lucifer closed his eyes as his mind was flooded with thoughts of mate. “Dean loves me more than anyone. More than our human father, more than our mission. He always put me first. Loved me in the way I deserved,” the Morningstar elaborated.

There was a defeated look on the General’s face as he shook his head in disappointment. “I see you haven’t changed at all little brother. You are still so selfish,” Michael commented.

Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed in anger. Michael it seemed had not changed either. “Dean has earned my love because of his unwavering loyalty. I will get him back Michael, make no mistake,” Lucifer vowed, “And when I have Dean once more at my side, I will return to Heaven.”

Michael squared his shoulders as though he were preparing for a fight. “You will have to go through me first, and I have Dean,” Heaven’s General countered.

A small smirk appeared on Lucifer’s lips. “But I know Dean will not give you his consent because I have it. I will find him, make no mistake about it. And if you stand in my way Michael, I will kill you,” Lucifer vowed.

For what he told Dean in the past was true, Sam would burn the world down for his brother. Heaven and Hell did not stand a chance.


	21. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter In the End by Linkin Park

Dean still stared blankly forward. It was like he was in a catatonic state; he did not move nor speak. It was beginning to unsettle Zachariah. The angel assumed when he unlocked the Winchester’s memories, the other male would be more willing to play along with the angels’ plans. They needed Dean’s consent to become Michael’s vessel. Dean was the true vessel, and he was also the last vessel. Sam saw to that. Now that Adam Milligan was a demon, he was useless to the angels.

Zachariah stared at the green eyed male, who was sitting and staring blankly at the wall. Michael was going to be furious at the weaker angel for Dean’s state. “Dean,” Zachariah tried to pull the Winchester out, but it was no use. Dean did not seem to acknowledge him what so ever. The angel sighed in annoyance. What was Zachariah going to do?

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. Zachariah turned his head toward the only doorway. The Green Room was meant to be impenetrable. It was in the space between Earth and Heaven, a waiting room designed by Heaven’s warriors. There was a bright light behind the door, and something continued to bang against the door. Something clearly was trying to get in. Zachariah readied himself with his angel blade. He must follow orders.

It was not long after when the doors were finally broken open, and the body of Sam Winchester appeared. Lucifer’s luminous wings were spread, ready for a fight. Zachariah knew immediately that he was outmatched. No angel stood a chance against an archangel, even a fallen one like Lucifer. So, Zachariah moved to stand by Dean Winchester. The eldest Winchester son may be useless now to Michael, but he could aid Zachariah in his attempt to escape Lucifer.

“Lucifer!” Zachariah shouted in surprise. He did his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

Hazel eyes glanced at the form of his mate before focusing on the angel standing beside him. “It has been a long time Zachariah,” the archangel replied. Lucifer took another step into the room. It was then that he noticed the vacancy within Dean’s emerald orbs. Sam’s eyes glowed with unbridled rage. “What did you do to him!” he demanded answers.

Zachariah grabbed Dean with a blade to his soft throat. Lucifer’s movements halted toward his chosen one. He could not risk any harm coming to his mate.

“I broke the lock you put on his memories and told Dean all of your nasty little secrets. He now knows what you really are,” Zachariah explained to his fallen brother.

Lucifer huffed in rage. No one was allowed to mess with Dean. “Dean belongs to me. He will not become Michael’s vessel,” Lucifer warned the other angel.

Zachariah held the blade closer to Dean’s neck, and blood began to trickle down. “I will kill him,” Zachariah threatened.

Lucifer’s eyes glowed as he tapped into his grace. “You really shouldn’t have said that,” he warned the other angel.

Raising his hand, Lucifer snapped his fingers. Zachariah screamed in agony as he exploded. His blood spattered the walls around him and spilled onto Dean.

Once when the threat was taken care of, Sam closed the distance between himself and his brother. “Dean!” Sam shouted when he grabbed the elder Winchester by the shoulders. He leaned down, and his lips hovered over his brother’s. “Come back to me,” Sam pleaded before placing a soft kiss to his brother’s lips.

When did Dean ever deny Sam? Dean’s eyes watered before blinking. “Sammy?” Dean questioned when their lips broke away.

Sam sighed in relief; his brother was not lost to him. “Dean,” Sam was so happy.

Dean reached up and caressed his lover’s cheek. It was then that the elder Winchester noticed the wings on his mate’s back. “So it is true, you and Lucifer are one in the same,” Dean’s tone was laced in sadness. Was Sam lost to him now forever?

Sam brought their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “Yes, I was born with Lucifer’s grace locked inside me, but I’m still Sam, and I still need you Dean,” he begged for his brother to believe him. 

Sam’s words were what Dean longed to hear. “You do?” the green eyed male asked for confirmation.

Sam nodded his head and kissed his brother softly once more. “I’m always going to need you,” he promised his brother.

Dean closed his eyes and nodded his head. “Take me home,” Dean spoke.

Gathering his mate in arms, Sam spread his wings and flew them back home.

* * *

The Winchesters arrived back in Hell’s throne room. Their demonic subjects rejoiced at the sight of their rulers. Their king had his consort back, and they were happy. Dean looked around and sighed in relief. He was home with Sammy. Now that he had his memories back, it almost seemed wrong to view Hell as his home, but it was. Dean would not trade it in for anything.

Sam spread his angelic wings, and all the demons bowed before their creator and king. “It is good to be home,” he commented before taking a seat on his throne.

Dean stared at his brother sitting on the throne. Sam looked so different, but still the same. It seemed only right that his brother had a throne to sit on.

Feeling his mate’s eyes on him, Sam looked at his brother and smiled. “Care to join me?” he asked as he pointed to Dean’s place beside the throne.

Dean nodded his head and took his seat on the pillows and throws. He then tilted his head for his brother to put the collar around his throat. Dean practically sighed in relief when he felt that familiar weight around his neck. All was right in the world once more.

Immediately, Sam’s hand began to pet his brother’s nape. Dean closed his eyes at the sensation. After a while it stopped, and Dean opened his eyes and gave a questioning look toward his brother. There was an unreadable look on Sam’s handsome face. Dean was quick to climb into his brother’s lap. Sam immediately smiled when he felt his brother’s weight.

“What’s on your mind?” Dean wondered.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Just thinking about the future.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What about the future?” he asked.

Sam’s hand lightly stroked his brother’s hip, and a lustful look appeared on the king’s face. “About the next time I fuck you will be in Heaven, maybe in the garden,” Sam mused aloud.

Green eyes darkened in lust as well. “Oh yeah?” Dean was so turned on right now.

Sam nodded his head. “I promise I will give you the world Dean,” he vowed. 

Dean’s breath was stolen away for a moment. “I don’t need the world,” Dean immediately responded to his brother’s promise, “I just need you Sammy.”

There was a bright smile on the younger Winchester’s face, and love shown in his eyes. “I love you Dean. Always and forever,” Sam spoke the truth.

“I love you too,” Dean responded.

Their lips softly met once more. As long as it was Sam and Dean against the world, nothing else mattered. Dean needed Sam just as much as Sam needed Dean. Nothing was ever going to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I really love writing Boy King!Sam/Consort!Dean. It is one of my biggest guilty pleasures. I am kind of interested in writing this pair from an outsider POV in a fic focusing on their life in Hell. What do you guys think of that idea? I would love to hear in the comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
